


Save Us From Me

by Dixon1994



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cum shot, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Sex, Fear, Flashbacks, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Gentle Sex, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Internal Conflict, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, calming, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixon1994/pseuds/Dixon1994
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the walking dead this is just my imagination running wild as I analyze people's pasts.***TRIGGER WARNING***: There will be mentions/depictions of abuse both physical and verbal, past child abuse, rape and explicit language.If this makes you uncomfortable please do not proceed.In this story Beth is 18 and Daryl is 44. Tried to use character ages from the show. I think I got it right.Set while Daryl and Beth are on the road together after the prison fell. They settle into the funeral home, Beth doesn't get taken, and she lives.So this is just my take on what would happen if Daryl fought a daily internal battle to keep from becoming what he's most afraid of.....his father. And sometimes it slips through and he doesn't know how to stop it and sometimes it's too late but he does his best to make amends and while Beth is horrified by his behavior she tries her best to understand that it's a product of his childhood and though it isn't an excuse she begins to work hard on healing not only herself but him as well and quieting the inner demons he fights every day. Can they bring each back from all the pain and suffering and loss? Can she save them from him?





	1. Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm new to this and this is my first fanfic ever so if it sucks I'm sorry and any feedback would be appreciated but don't be rude, like I said I'm new to this.  
> So I've read a lot of fanfics and most of them are Daryl centric or Bethyl. I love all the sweet moments people write for Beth and Daryl but let's face it, Daryl has a bad past. He grew up rough and abused and has the risk of becoming an angry violent person. We have seen him become that way many times, however I don't judge him and still adore Daryl.  
> This will be a multi chapter story. I don't know how many chapters yet, just however many it takes for me to write it how I see it and wrap it up neatly. I just wanted to get this first chapter up. So.... Without further babbling from me... I hope you enjoy this different take on things. Thank you for reading.

Daryl carried Beth into the kitchen of the funeral home and sat her down at the kitchen table as had become routine to him since she had hurt her ankle and they had come upon this place a week before. It was healed but it had become so routine that he just never quit doing it. They had decided to settle into the funeral home and stay as long as it was safe for them to do so.  
"Eat up, girl", said Daryl motioning to a jar of peanut butter as he sat down with a jar of grape jelly. "Gon' need ya strength later when we go on that run."  
"Think we'll find anything?", Beth asked while starting to eat.  
"I'unno", was his only reply.  
Beth frowned a bit. "I hope so. I like it here. It's quiet."  
Daryl nodded but offered no words in reply. He cared about Beth. In what way, he wasn't sure but he knew he cared and he didn't want to bring her into the internal battle he was fighting with his past.

They ate on in silence, leaving Beth's mind to wander. Daryl wasn't usually this quiet around her these days. Since they had burnt down the moonshine shack he had begun to open up to her and they talked more and more each day it seemed. But today he was different and she didn't know why. She decided it was probably just nerves from knowing they were leaving the relative safety of the funeral home for the first time since arriving.

"C'mon, girl." Daryl's voice pulled her out of her thoughts to see that she hadn't noitced him getting up from the table and picking up his crossbow and backpack before moving to the door of the kitchen where he now stood waiting for her.  
She stood up and moved to the counter to pick up her own backpack and gun and then checked to be sure that her knife was securly at her side before moving next to him. "Ready," she said smiling up at him. He just nodded at her before turning and walking out, her hot on his heels as they set out in hopes of finding a town with supplies.  
*****  
They had been walking for about three hours by Daryl's guess when they finally came upon a small town that consisted of a hardware store, small grocery store, clothing store, sporting goods store and a liquor store, none of which seemed to be too damaged so they hoped that there would be plenty of supplies left.  
Daryl told Beth they would start at one end of the town and end at the clothing store if everything went well. Beth agreed and they put the plan into action.  
What she didn't know was that he had left out the part about her looking through the clothing store on her own while he slipped away to the liquor store. He knew the last thing that he should be thinking about was drinking but he figured if they were safe for now then he could indulge himself a bit and everything would be fine. He had no intention of telling Beth about his plans because he knew she would tell him he didn't need it, especially after how he had acted after the moonshine. He had even said it himself; he was a dick when he was drunk.  
The grocery store looked completely untouched and there were only two walkers inside, presumably the owners of the store before the world went to hell, and they dispatched them quickly and quietly and finished clearing the rest of the store. They quickly shoved enough food into their backpacks to last them a couple of weeks before moving on to the shockingly walker-free hardware store where they took nails, some fencing wire, a hammer and other stuff they could use to fortify their new home and make it safer, along with a couple machetes. In the sporting goods store they found five walkers. Daryl took out the closest one with his crossbow then grabbed the next closest one and plunged his knife into its head. Beth had made short work of the other three quickly shoving her knife through the heads of one after the other and was wiping her knife on her jeans when Daryl turn to her to check that she was alright. Seeing that she was fine he moved on to start looking around. He grabbed new bolts for his crossbow and extra tips for them and a second large backpack. Beth grabbed some of the bigger knives just to be safe and even managed to find some ammo for her pistol and followed Daryl's lead and also grabbed a second backpack. The last thing they got on the way out was two lanterns and extra fuel for them and matches.  
When they were done they walked back out onto the street and Daryl turned to Beth slowly as he spoke, "I'll help ya clear the clothing store so you can look for some new clothes for yerself and maybe somethin' for me too. I'mma check out the hardware store one more time 'case we missed somethin'."  
This made Beth worry slightly. Daryl never left her go anywhere without him by her side. She told herself that it was just his way of showing her that he trusted her to take care of herself. So she followed behind him as he started to walk away from her to the store. If she only knew how naive she was being in that moment.  
They made their way over to the clothing store and took out a couple more walkers along the way. When they entered the store Daryl let out a short low whistle to attract any walkers that may be lurking inside the building. He waited a minute or so, listening for moans or anything else that may indicate the presence of walkers or other people before moving further into the store. They finished checking it out carefully, looking into the back room, bathroom and each changing room. Satisfied that the store was empty of anything dangerous he turned back to Beth. "Check it out, see what ya can find us and I'll meet ya back here in 10 minutes. Don't leave the store."  
She nodded her understanding and watched him start back in the direction of the hardware store before turning deeper into the store to begin her search. She never saw him change course to the liquor store.  
He walked into the liquor store and was glad to see only one walker which he stabbed in the head before heading to the shelf holding whiskey. He grabbed three bottles of the strongest whiskey he could find and carefully tucked them into the second backpack. Happy with his find he made his way back to Beth, telling himself that everything was going to be fine. He just needed to drown some inner demons and things would be okay again. Maybe Beth wasn't the only naive one.  
Beth smiled when he walked in and he gave her a small nod in return. "Find anything else we could use?" she asked.  
"Nah. Think we got everything. We can always grab things next time. You?"  
"Yeah. Got us both some jeans, shirts and a jacket. I wasn't sure about your size so I just guessed. Do you wanna look at 'em before we go to be sure they'll fit?"  
Daryl grunted in reply and took the clothes from her and looked through them. "Good guessin'."  
She smiled and blushed a bit at his half-compliment. "I saw some socks and boxers over there and thought I'd let you get 'em when you got back while I looked for some of my own."  
He nodded and walked in the direction she had gestured to.  
She walked in the opposite direction to find her own underclothes. She began searching for things in her size. She opted for white cotton panties and sports bras as she figured they would be more comfortable. She was about to walk away to find Daryl when she saw a matching set of red lace lingerie. She couldn't think of a reason to have something so alluring but she thought that they looked nice and didn't know when or if she would again have a chance to have something so pretty in this world so she tucked them into her backpack.  
She turned around and saw Daryl staring at her. She blushed at the thought that he had seen her putting those into her bag but quickly pushed her embarrassment down and walked towards him. "I'm ready if you are."  
He nodded. "Let's go. Gon' get dark soon and we should be back before then."  
She smiled, "Okay."  
They made their way home in silence. Neither of them could imagine what was coming.


	2. First Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Daryl first flash of alcohol fueled rage comes in. It's not pretty.

When they got back to the funeral home they checked around the outside for any sign that things had been disturbed before going inside and doing the same. After making sure everything was as it should be they began unpacking their supplies and putting things away.  
“I’mma put this stuff from the hardware store in the shed out back.” Daryl said before moving to the door and walking out.  
‘Ok something is definitely wrong with him.’ Beth thought as she took the bag with all their clothes in it upstairs to the bedroom.  
They had been taking turns sleeping in the bedroom while the other stayed downstairs on the couch. Tonight was Daryl’s night for the bed and she hoped that maybe a good night’s rest would do him some good. He was starting to worry her with his silence and she had noticed while on the run that he was starting to develop his brooding scowl again. She tried to shrug it off while she fixed them some dinner.  
Daryl opened the shed and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over and set his backpack up on the small worktable to start unpacking it. He set the hammer, nails and fence wire up on a shelf and decided he would use that and some of the boards he had seen out back earlier and build a small fence around the house. It wouldn’t be anything walker proof, especially if, god forbid, a herd came through but for just a few at a time it would slow them down a bit and he could take care of them from a little more of a distance.  
He took the three bottles of whiskey out and arranged them behind some things on the shelf so they wouldn’t be easily seen. He then returned inside to have dinner with Beth.  
***  
“Daryl?” Her voice was quiet from across the room.  
“Mhmm.” He wasn’t positive but he was pretty sure she was getting worried about him. He hadn’t spoken to her much that day at all, not even at dinner.  
“Is everythin’ okay? You been quiet.”  
He looked at her wondering exactly how to answer that. Was everything okay? Well, as okay as it could be in this world. Was he okay? No, he wasn’t and he knew it. But that wasn’t what she asked him. “Yeah, everythin’s fine. Just tired. Long walk.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Beth accepted his answer but was still worried.  
“I’mma go out and work on a fence while there’s still a bit of light left. I’ll be in soon. Gonna go huntin' tomorrow mornin’.”  
“Okay. Need any help?”  
“Nah. Ya can do whatever ya want inside. Relax.” He gave her a slight smile before walking out.  
Beth decided she would try to take his advice and relax a little. She remembered seeing a book up in the bedroom on the dresser and decided she would read it. It turned out to be some cheap romance novel but it was something to read so she was happy. ‘Beggars can’t be choosers,’ she told herself as she went back downstairs and curled up on the couch.  
Daryl went to the shed and grabbed the things he needed and also one of the bottles of whiskey. He grabbed a few boards and a shovel and started to dig holes for the boards to act as posts. After the first hole was dug and the board was in with the dirt packed back around it he stopped and took a long drink from the bottle. It burnt the whole way down but it felt good. He took another long drink before putting the top back on and moving to the next hole.  
*** By the time it was too dark for him to work any longer he had placed 6 boards and had drank almost the whole bottle of whiskey. He was feeling the effects of it too. He felt warm, light and care free and he liked it. He put everything back into the shed and carefully hid the almost empty bottle again before returning inside for the night.  
When he walked in he lightly called out to Beth. When she didn’t answer he got worried. “Beth! Where the hell are ya?” Still no answer. He started walking towards the room where the coffin and couch sat. There he found Beth sound asleep on the couch.  
He felt relieved at first but that relief was soon replaced by irritation towards her. ‘Damn girl oughta know better than t' sleep so sound. Walker coulda come right in and she woulda never heard it.’  
“Hey!” He barked out loud enough to startle her awake.  
She jumped up looking around frantically until her eyes settled on him. “Jesus Daryl, you scared the hell outta me.” She said trying to calm her pounding heart and rapid breathing.  
“Good. Shoulda been payin' ‘ttention. Walker coulda snuck in and bit ya and ya wouldn’t of heard it comin'!” he yelled at her.  
Beth wasn’t sure where this outburst was coming from but she didn’t like it. He told her to relax, she was doing what he told her. She stood up and walked to stand in front of him. “Daryl, you were right outside. It woulda had to pass you to get to me so unless you weren’t payin' attention I was fine. You were the one who told me to relax, so I was.”  
It happened before either of them could register it. Daryl seethed in anger at her comment and his hand shot out, slapping her across the face and she fell to the floor, her hand pressed to her cheek, tears flowing unbidden from her eyes, as she stared up at him with terror written on her face.  
Daryl instantly felt the comfortable warmth of the alcohol leave his body and cold set in as he realized what he had done. He took a step towards her reaching down to her but she scrambled backwards away from him, curling into herself.  
“Beth… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. Please c'mere.” He spoke softly and slowly moved towards her like she was a feral cat that could attack him at any moment. He reached out and touched her arm gently and she flinched violently away from him. “Beth, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”  
“But you just did!” she screamed at him, moving her hand away from her face for the first time to reveal a bright red and purple welt the shape of his hand.  
He felt sick as he realized how hard he had to have slapped her to leave that kind of mark. The same kind of mark his dad used to leave on his mom. He took a deep breath and slowly held his hand out to her. “Beth. I'm sorry. It will never happen again. Please let me help ya up an' ya can have the bedroom for the night. I’ll leave ya alone. Promise.”  
Beth stared at him, eyes red and swollen from crying as she slowly reached her shaking hand out to take his.  
He pulled her to her feet gently and she recoiled from him as soon as she was up.  
Before he could further apologize she ran past him and up the stairs closing the bedroom door. Daryl stood there, unmoving trying to process what had just happened. He was trying to drown this side of him, not fuel it. What had he done?  
Beth pressed her back to the door shaking as her tears flowed new. Her thoughts were racing with questions she couldn’t even fathom the answers to. What just happened? Why did he hit her? Why so hard? She tentatively reached up and touched the still stinging welt on her face. She knew Daryl had a temper when pushed but she had never seen him raise a hand to a woman. Especially not her. What was happening? ‘What did I do wrong?’  
With that last thought ringing in her head she laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, constructive criticism is welcome. I tried to be as careful but as real as possible when depicting this scene.  
> I will try to get chapter three written and up tomorrow but if not it may be next week because I am have surgery this Friday and not sure how I will be feeling over the weekend yet so please bear with me.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl crosses a major line in a drunken stupor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning for Rape***  
> I want to make a few things clear because I know that writing a chapter like this can be touchy.  
> First: rape is not to be taken lightly. this is an issue ignored far too often in the world and sadly is mostly committed by people close to the victim. people they trust. It's a horrific ordeal that is hard to come back from.  
> Second: I did not write this to intice attention to my story. I wrote this for several reasons.... One because it's possible for someone in a drunken state to go too far. Although it isn't an excuse, I don't believe that either party is truly able to consent when intoxicated. Two because I've been in Beth's shoes. I know what it's like so I'm confident that I'm not making any uneducated statements. I wrote it carefully but let's not sugar coat this issue. It's real and it's awful. Three because it's a way for me to finally deal with my demons as Beth deals with hers.  
> Third: this isn't easy to write or read. Some may say I've gone too far. Some may say it's distasteful. Maybe so.... But it's real.

Daryl had gotten up at dawn to go hunting. He left a note for Beth that he would be back in a few hours and to stay inside.  
She had been awake and heard him leave. She watched him from the window as he walked through the cemetery towards the woods before going downstairs to find something to eat and get a drink.  
After she finished she went back upstairs. She was thankful that they were lucky enough to have running water here which seemed to be propane heated so she took a quick shower. When she got out she stood in front of the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. The welt had gone away but in its place was a hand shaped bruise. She touched it gently as if to see if it was really there. It was painful to the touch and she quickly withdrew her hand.  
She got dressed and settled back into the bed to wait for Daryl to get back. She knew they were going to have to talk about what happened. No matter how much she didn’t want to; and she knew he probably didn’t want to either. He had seemed genuinely sorry after it happened but the fact was that she had no idea where it had come from or why. She was simply doing what he told her to do and she was right; a walker would have to get passed him to get to her and she was fairly confident it wouldn’t happen.  
She laid in bed replaying last night in her head over and over until she dozed off again.  
***  
Daryl returned a few hours later as promised with two squirrels and a rabbit. Enough to get them through the next two days when put with the canned goods they found the day before. Along with running hot water they also had a working propane stove to cook on. He was thankful for that.  
When he walked inside he didn’t see Beth and figured she was still upstairs. He decided to go outside and clean the animals before disturbing her.  
As he worked he replayed things in his head. He had felt the tension building in him from the time the prison fell, and the night they torched the shack it had gone away. Unfortunately, it had begun to rebuild again the longer they were on the move. He thought once they settled somewhere it would be okay but when they did, even though he was thankful to have Beth he found himself wishing that it wasn’t only them.  
So he had made a stupid decision and thought he could drown the monster he felt trying to claw it’s way out of him. Turns out he only fed it. He swore he would never be like his dad. He swore he would never hit a woman no matter what, and up until last night he had kept that promise.  
He still didn’t really understand what had happened. He had no reason to be angry with her. He knew she was right in what she said; he told her to relax. Nothing was getting past him to get to her. But in that moment he had become what he hated and feared the most…. His father.  
He pushed these thoughts away as he finished up and went back inside. He needed to talk to Beth  
***  
Beth jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door. She figured it was Daryl coming to check on her. She sat up straight pulling the blankets around her as she told him to come in.  
“Hey.” He said quietly as he slowly stepped through the door.  
“Hey.” She replied and looked down at her hands.  
He saw the bruise on her face and felt sick all over again. He slowly and cautiously took steps towards the bed, hoping he didn’t terrify her.  
She hugged the blankets tighter to her when he sat on the edge of the bed but she didn’t move only continued to look at her hands.  
“Beth… please look at me.” He said as gently as possible.  
She hesitated not wanting him to get a good look at the bruise or the pain in her eyes.  
“I’m not gonna hurt ya anymore, Beth. I promise. Please look at me.”  
She looked up slowly and he reached out to grasp her chin with his thumb and finger. He gently turned her cheek towards him so he could get a good look and tears silently rolled down her face. She was hurting, in more ways than one and he knew it was his fault. He knew he couldn’t fix it but he had to try.  
“Beth. What happened last night…. It wasn’t yer fault. I fucked up.” He paused and sighed before continuing. “I was still hurtin' over losin' everyone an' I thought I’d try and numb the pain alittle. I was afraid of the pain and anger buildin' up and turnin' me into my dad, so I tried to drown the monster. All I did was bring it out, and I hurt ya. I’m so sorry Beth. Please forgive me.”  
She was fully sobbing now as she looked up at him. “What do you mean by ‘numb the pain'?” she choked out between sobs.  
He sighed and looked away as he answered. “I didn’t go back t’ the hardware store. I went t' the liquor store an' took three bottles of whiskey. While I was outside las' night workin' on the fence, I drank almost all of one. I don’t know why I got angry at ya Beth. But it won’t happen again. Promise.”  
Beth sighed and slowly got her tears under control along with her breathing. “It better not.” was all she responded with before standing from the bed and walking downstairs to cook.  
Daryl breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before following her to help out.  
***  
They didn’t speak much that day. Even when Daryl tried he was usually only answered with small talk or cautious looks. She seemed so defeated and afraid. It tore him apart to think that he had been the one to do that to her.  
After dinner he told her he was going to go outside and work on the fence again and that if she wanted the bedroom was hers again. She quietly nodded her acknowledgement of his offer and he left.  
Outside he gathered all the things he would need once again. As he was about to leave the shed the whiskey caught his eye. He reached for it but images of Beth’s bruised face flashed in his mind and he quickly turned and walked out.  
He worked until it was dark and managed to get the fence around the front and one side of the house. When he returned to the shed, he saw it again.  
He told himself he couldn’t go down that road again. He wouldn’t. But he just couldn’t bring himself to walk out of the shed. He became like a man possessed, unable to stop himself as he reached for the bottle. He made short work of what was left in the bottle from the night before. Soon he found himself in the corner of the shed on the floor halfway through the second bottle and feeling further gone than he had the night before.  
He capped the bottle and slowly got up on unsteady legs and stumbled inside, bottle still in hand.  
He first went to the couch to see if Beth was there. He needed to talk to her. Make her understand how sorry he was. She wasn’t there and he guessed she must have taken him up on his offer and taken the bedroom again. So he turned and stumbled up the stairs to find her.  
When he reached the top of the stairs he made his way to the bedroom door and in his drunken state he didn’t bother to knock; just opened the door and walked in.  
He was met with a startled gasp from Beth. He stood staring at her for several moments before he registered what he was seeing.  
Beth had just been getting out of the shower and going to get dressed by the bed when Daryl had stumbled uninvited into the bedroom, bottle in hand and swaying slightly in his intoxicated state.  
Daryl looked at her naked, still wet body and felt himself harden. He never thought of her like that until this moment, but here she was, and she was beautiful. He moved towards her and she took a couple steps back toward the bed looking to cover herself.  
“Get out Daryl! You’re drunk again! You said you wouldn’t hurt me again!” Beth could see the darkness in his eyes and she was frantic as he continued to close the distance between them.   
She ran out of space to move back and ended up falling backwards across the side of the bed desperately reaching for blankets to cover herself.  
Daryl set the bottle on the nightstand anf reached out and tugged the blankets from her hands and pushed her into the bed, climbing on top of her.  
“No! Daryl get off of me! Stop it!” she shoved at his shoulders but he was heavier and stronger and she couldn’t budge him.  
He started to kiss her neck and grind himself against her and she began sobbing and slapping at him.  
He grabbed both her small wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head while running his other hand up and down her body, squeezing her hip before moving lower and roughly shoving a finger into her.  
She cried out at the intrusion and attempted to pull free of his grasp. He pulled his finger from her and slapped her again across her already bruised cheek and she screamed before falling silent except for her uncontrollable crying.  
He heard the slap ring through the room and echo in his ears. A part of him realized what he was doing to her and it disgusted him. But the liquid demons inside him spurred him on.  
He stood up off of her and quickly stripped himself before turning her to lay properly on the bed on her back.   
She tried to roll away from him but he caught her by the arm and pulled her back.  
“Nah, nah, girl. Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere hunny. Don’t pretend ya don’t want it. I saw them red lace panties ya tucked away the other day. Bet those were just for me huh?”  
She was hysterical by now trying to fight him off but he kept her held in place when he climbed on top of her. “Daryl, please! I don’t want this! Not like this, please!” she pleaded.  
“Shh it’s okay. This can’t be yer first time. Ya had a couple boyfriends in the time I known ya.”  
Beth began to cry harder at his words. He had no idea he was about to take her virginity. She struggled harder trying to escape the pain she knew was coming.  
He shushed her over and over again as he lined himself up at her entrance and she froze realizing there was no stopping him. Without any further warning he shoved his length the whole way into her in one violent trust and she screamed so loud that her voice broke and she fell silent. He began to kiss her neck as he pounded in and out of her in a brutal rhythm.  
She gave in to the pain and gave up fighting and just laid there sobbing silently waiting for it to be over. She felt the warmth on her thighs and knew it was blood. She didn’t know if it was minutes or hours later when he pulled himself from her body and shot his cum all over her belly repulsing her and she quickly wiped it away with the blankets.  
He rolled off of her and wrapped her in his arms as tightly as he could and fell asleep instantly.  
She laid there frozen and crying in his arms all night, too afraid to try and move away from him. Finally exhaustion and shock overtook her and she fell asleep.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter begins the healing path for them both.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Daryl's mistake.

She slept but it was restless and fitful. She had nightmares and flashbacks. After the sixth time jumping awake crying and realizing he was still there, sound asleep, holding onto her, she decided that it was better to stay awake and deal with his presence than to try to sleep and deal with the memories that plagued her.  
She laid there wishing she could slip away and dress and crawl into a corner to hide. But she didn’t want to risk waking him and him getting angry at her for trying to get away from him again.   
She didn’t understand this. They had been on their own for weeks. He had never raised a hand to her and had certainly never done what he did last night. Aside from their fight at the moonshine shack –which she understood to be his way of mourning their loss -- he had been good to her. Why this change? Why now? What had she done to him? Had she started it somehow? Maybe by taking the lingerie like he said?   
She felt him stir next to her and she tensed, wondering what was coming next.  
Daryl was on his back, arm still under Beth wrapping up around her when he opened his eyes slowly then quickly shut them again as the sun blinded him and brought on the pounding headache of a hangover. He started to lift his arm to cover his eyes but when it was held in place. Suddenly his eyes shot open and realization flooded him.   
He looked over to see Beth lying naked next to him on her side, knees pulled to her chest, shaking.   
He squeezed his eyes tightly shut praying that when he opened them it would just be a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately, when he opened them nothing had changed. He knew she had to have felt or heard him stirring, he couldn’t lay there and ignore her.   
He slowly sat up, being careful not to move too quickly or brush himself against her.  
“Beth? Darlin'? Can ya turn over here, please?” he spoke slowly and gently to her.   
She shook her head and curled into a tighter ball.  
“Beth, I jus’ wanna talk, that’s all. I won’t touch ya.”  
“You said that before.” she whispered.  
“I’m sorry hunny, I’m so sorry. Please c'mere.” He gently touched her arm and rolled her onto her back and covered her up.   
She held herself tense and refused to open her eyes to him. “Please don’t hurt me, Daryl, please.” she sobbed out, clutching the blanket closer.   
“Beth, calm down please. It’s oka-“   
“Do not say it’s okay! Its NOT okay!” she screamed at him and began crying hysterically, covering her face with her hands.  
“Yer right. It ain’t okay. What I did isn’t okay. I broke my promise, I drank again and I hurt ya again. So much worse. Beth… I’m sorry.” He reached slowly out to pull her hands from her face. She hesitated and tensed but then allowed him, still crying. “Beth, I need ya help. I don’t wanna turn into him.. an' I already have. Please, Beth, help me.”  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. She had never heard him ask anyone for anything, especially not help. At first she wanted to tell him to go to hell. But, then she saw it. The fear in his eyes. The pain in his eyes from knowing he had caused her pain. The tears she could see him barely holding at bay. He truly was sorry.   
She refused to instantly forgive and forget. She refused to just hand her trust back to him. But, if he was willing, she figured slowly, he could earn it back. But first he needed to understand what he had truly done to her. She guessed he remembered the attack, but knew he had no idea what he had stolen from her.   
“Daryl.” She took a deep breath to calm her sobs and shakily let it out. “Do you remember everythin'?”  
He nodded slowly, looking very ashamed.  
“Do you remember what you said to me?” she struggled to hold her tears back.   
“Yeah.” he whispered his answer, sounding as if he was barely holding it together himself.  
“You were wrong.” She began crying again as she pushed the cover off to reveal the dried blood still on her legs and on the blankets.   
All the color drained from Daryl’s face as he took in the sight of the bright red against her pale skin. What had he done? He wanted to cry, but he just couldn’t move.  
She pulled the blankets over her again and turned her back to him as her cries wracked her whole body.   
Daryl slowly came back to the present and touched her arm to turn her to him but she pulled away. “Beth. I…I…I’m sorry. Let me help ya clean up. Please.”   
Beth slowly stopped crying as she considered his request. She was terrified of letting him touch her arm to get her attention. How was she supposed to let him help her to clean up. But she was also in pain and doubted she could do it without help. It wasn’t like she had any other options.   
She nodded slowly and started to sit up.   
“Stay put Beth. Close your eyes so I can get dressed okay?”  
She nodded and slid back down, covering her eyes with the blanket.   
Daryl quickly pulled his clothes on, trying to ignore the fact that her blood was on him too. He needed to take care of her right now. He needed to do whatever he could to help her. “Okay, I’mma go start you a hot bath. I’ll be right back.”  
Beth heard him go into the bathroom and the water turn on so she sat back up and carefully moved to the edge of the bed, still holding the blankets over her body. She winced with each movement she made. She couldn’t remember ever hurting this bad in her life.   
Daryl came back into the room and slowly approached her. “Can I carry ya?”   
She stared up at him for a moment before nodding slowly.   
He picked her up gently and slowly, wrapping the blanket around her, being careful not to touch her skin and risk panicking her.   
He took her into the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub. He turned his back to her so she could remove the blanket and get into the water.   
“You don’t gotta turn away. You’ve seen it already.” She was quiet when she spoke and her voice cracked.  
He wasn’t sure how to respond to her comment. “I’m sorry Beth. I really am. I wish I could take it back.” He heard the water splashing in the tub, signaling she was in and he slowly turned back to face her.  
She stared up at him for what he thought was an eternity before she spoke. “I know.”  
“Do ya think we’ll ever come back from this?”  
“It’s gonna take time Daryl, and a lot of work.”  
“I know.” He slowly kneeled down on the floor next to the tub. “Beth, I will do anything to fix this. I know it ain’t ever gonna be completely fixed, but I wanna it as much as I can. I’ll do whatever it takes to make ya trust me again. Just… can ya do one thing for me?”  
She looked at him curiously before nodding slowly.   
He looked down as he spoke. “Save us from me.” He looked up at her then. ”Please Beth.” Tears streamed down his face as he looked at her.  
She nodded slowly. “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things will take time. But if Daryl truly wants to fix things, she's going to let him try.


	5. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reveals his past and also his worst fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's short and probably not very well done but I wanted to get something up. I have been trying since Friday night and this surgery recovery just wasn't having it. Hopefully in another couple days I'll be back to having it regularly updated. Thanks for your patience!

After she was cleaned up and dressed again, Beth slowly followed Daryl downstairs, feeling too uncomfortable to be in front of him.   
They hadn’t spoken after he had asked her to save them. She had cleaned herself up in silence and allowed him to wrap her in the blanket again before going to get dressed while he cleaned himself up. They had then found sheets in the closet and changed the bed.   
Once downstairs, they walked into the kitchen and Daryl pulled out a chair for her before setting about to make her something to eat.   
The silence was killing Daryl but he didn’t know what to say to her or how. It wasn’t like their conversations could be normal small talk after what he had done to her, and she didn’t want to talk about that either; he could see it written on her face.   
Beth was hurting. In so many ways. Mentally, emotionally and physically, and she didn’t know which was worse either. On top of that, she was confused, scared, sad, and angry. But mostly she was confused. She didn’t understand any of this. How had he gone from opening up to her, to lying to her, hitting her and then… so much worse. She just didn’t understand. Was it something she had done? Something she had said to lead him on? Was this her fault? She stared at the table with a blank face replaying the night before and asking herself what she had done to anger him so badly that he would do this to her.   
Daryl watched her stare ahead. He could see the pain and confusion in her eyes but he didn’t know how to even begin to fix it. He sat a bowl of oatmeal gently in front of her and sat across from her with his own.   
Beth looked first at her food, then cautiously at him before looking back to her bowl again. She slowly started eating, still not speaking.  
Pleased that she was at least eating Daryl joined her, even though if he was honest, he had no appetite.   
When they had both finished, he took their bowls to the sink and quickly washed them. He returned to the table with a bottle of water for each of them and sat down again, handing Beth hers, which she took carefully.  
After several more moments of silence, Daryl was the first to speak. “Beth? Do ya wanna talk ‘bout it?”  
Beth rapidly shook her head, lowering her eyes to the floor and wrapping her arms around herself suddenly looking terrified again.  
“Okay, okay. ‘s okay.” Daryl spoke quickly but gently, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. “We ain’t gotta. I jus' want ya t' know I’m willin' t' talk if ya wanna.”  
Beth shook her head again, slower this time, before raising her eyes to his and staring, looking as if she wanted to speak but was afraid to.   
“Beth. If ya wanna say somethin' ya can. I ain’t gonna be upset or nothin'.”  
Beth once again shook her head and lowered her eyes.  
“Beth. Please say somethin'.” Daryl’s voice cracked as he spoke.  
She was silent for several moments and he was about to try again when he heard her sniffle softly. She raised her head slowly and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. “Why?” she whispered.   
“’cause I wanna help ya. I wanna make this righ—“  
“No. Why did you do this to me?” her voice was quiet as she spoke.   
Daryl sat there stunned. Not because of her question, but because he honestly didn’t have an answer to it. He truly didn’t. “I.. I.. dunno.” He lowered his eyes. “I can’t justify that. No matter what.”  
“Can ya at least try?” she sobbed out looking even more wounded. “At least justify the drinkin' and the ‘inner demons' you talked about.”   
Daryl sighed. He didn’t know how to explain this to her. Not without going into things about his childhood; and he didn’t think that was what she needed right now. But, he told her he would do anything to fix it, and he meant that. “’s gon' be a long story, an' it ain’t pretty or happy…. An' no matter what I tell ya, it ain’t never gon' make what I did okay.”   
She nodded her head, stood and turned to the door.  
“Where ya goin'?”   
“If it’s a long story I’d rather be comfortable. Let’s go upstairs.” Without waiting for his response she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.   
He hesitated a moment, then followed.   
He found her sitting in the large chair in the corner of the bedroom, under a blanket, with her knees to her chest and her arms curled around them. He sat on the edge of the bed facing her and took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves before speaking.   
“My dad, he was a drunk. My mom wasn’t much better, she drank to forget though.” Daryl forced a weak smile for a moment then stopped. “She always tried t’ forget what he did t’ her. The ways he touched her an’ hurt her.” He squirmed awkwardly in the spot he sat. “He uh… he used to beat my brother and me. A lot. It didn’t always have t' be for a reason either ya know? It just happened. He’d run outta beer or money, get tired of beatin' on ma… hell if he jus' felt like it he would. ‘specially after ma died.” He paused, taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. “My brother, he took most of it. Til he left for the military. Then it was jus' me. Through it all, I always said, I wouldn’t end up like him. I’d never raise my hand t’ a woman, or do the horrible things he did to my mom, no matter what. But…. His voice has always been right there,” he held his hands up around his head, “in the back of my mind, tellin' me I’ll be jus' like him. Tellin' me that my worst fears would always find me.” He dropped his hands to his knees and lowered his head, trying desperately to hide the tears he couldn’t hold back any longer. “He was right.”   
Beth was horrified by what she had just learned. How could anyone abuse a woman and children? How could his father do that to him? To his mother? To his brother? Then have the nerve to make Daryl live in fear of becoming a monster like him? She looked over to see Daryl still sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, and she could hear the sobs he was trying so hard to hide. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly, “Daryl? Daryl, please look at me.”  
Slowly, he raised his head up to look into her eyes.   
“Daryl, he was not right. Nothing he said or did to you was right. Not then, not in your head now. He was wrong. You are not like him. Do you understand me?” Her voice cracked and felt her own tears start to fall.  
“Beth… I hurt ya. I hit ya. I..I.. raped ya! How can ya say I ain’t like him?” Daryl was at a loss. He couldn’t understand how this girl, who was as understandably afraid of him as she was, could suddenly defend him.   
“I’m not excusing you from what you did to me. It’s not okay and I’m certainly not okay with it, and it’s gonna take time for me to trust you again. But, you ain’t like him. He hurt y’all everyday for his own sick enjoyment and I can bet that he never held any remorse. You made mistakes, big ones that will take time and work. But you regret them. Right?” Beth paused, allowing him time to understand her words.  
“More than anythin’.”  
“Then you can be forgiven, in time.” She offered a small smile to reassure him. “But first, stop comparing yourself to him, and get rid of that damn whiskey. I won’t let you hurt me again, Daryl Dixon.” With that she stood and walked out, carefully stepping far around him.  
He stood up vowing to make this right as he followed her down the stairs.  
He was being given another chance. He couldn’t fuck this up. He had to somehow save himself and then save them.


	6. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well there was some major sad moments here and major panicked, terrified moments for Beth and Daryl was pretty amazing through it all even to his own astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I feel like I could end it here or keep going. I could either go further on into their healing journey or kinda leave it off. How do y'all feel about it? Lemme know!

Daryl and Beth sat silently at the kitchen table watching the rain fall outside for the second day in a row.   
It had gotten dark and cloudy and had begun raining shortly after their talk about Daryl’s past and hadn't stopped since.  
Beth felt it was somehow justified that the weather would mirror her own feelings, as she had been crying almost nonstop since this had all happened. She felt dark and cold inside. She wasn’t trying to, but she had no idea how not to.   
Daryl glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her still sitting in the same position not even looking as if she had blinked. He was getting worried about how much damage he had truly caused her. Not so much physically, but mentally and emotionally.   
She hadn’t eaten much since the morning after it happened, she never made eye contact with him, barely spoke unless he spoke to her and even then she answered as often as possible with nods and shrugs, and last night when she had started to look exhausted and he offered to help her upstairs, she had bolted into the room with the couch and placed herself in the corner on the floor where she had stayed all night, never falling asleep, just staring.  
Beth continued to stare out the window now as Daryl wondered about the best way to help her. He knew if he could remove himself from the situation, that would help but he couldn’t. He had to be there to protect her, from walkers and God only knew what else. He just wished he could have protected her from himself as well. He knew I wouldn’t hurt her again, he had done as she said and destroyed the whiskey right in front of her. But that didn’t take away what he had already done. He had to try something. Anything.   
“Beth?” Daryl frowned when he realized she was zoned out and hadn’t heard him. He tried again, this time saying something he guessed would get through to her since that’s what her daddy and sister had called her. “Bethy?”   
Beth head snapped around to look at him, eyes wide with fear, first from being startled, then seemingly from seeing him.   
“It’s okay. Ya musta zoned out. I was tryin' t' talk t' ya, but ya didn’t hear me.”  
Beth suddenly looked like a scolded child, lowering her head. She began mumbling apologies over and over again and then began to sob.   
Daryl began to see an image of his childhood self in Beth at that moment. She looked so small and terrified; worse, she was apologizing for nothing. She hadn’t done anything wrong. He was just worried and trying to help her.   
“Bethy, it’s okay.” Daryl stood and walked around the table to where she sat. He dropped to his knees on the floor next to her chair and reached for her chin to coax her to look at him, but she flinched away with a small whimper. Daryl was suddenly even angrier with himself, but knew he had to bury it for now so she wouldn’t pick up on it and feel as if it was her he was angry at. “Hey, hey. Ya didn’t do nothin' wrong.”  
“I’m s-s-sorry Daryl. I d-didn’t mean t-to not lis-listen.” She stammered her words out through frantic tears.   
“Shhh, shhh, ‘s okay. I ain’t upset. Hey. Look at me please, Bethy.”  
Slowly she looked up at him and the look in her eyes broke his heart. She was so scared and looked like she wanted to run but couldn’t.   
“Bethy. It’s okay. I ain’t upset. Ya didn’t do nothin’. I was jus' worried when ya didn’t hear me is all. C’mere.” He held his arms open to her but didn’t move to touch her, deciding if she was ready for hugging him she would lean in.  
She stared at him for a few moments, still looking scared, then slowly leaned into his open arms.  
He carefully wrapped her in a tight embrace, trying to soothe her tears when they started again, as she slid from the chair and onto his lap, holding herself tensely against him. He gently rocked her side to side, talking quietly to her.   
After several minutes she calmed down some and began to relax into his arms, still sniffling slightly.   
Daryl realized his legs were painfully asleep and shifted slightly, in an attempt to alleviate it. Unfortunately, this only succeeded is startling Beth, making her scramble back from him.   
She slid back until she was against the fridge, then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring at Daryl as if she feared the worst.   
“Sorry Bethy. I put my legs t' sleep an' was tryin' not t' disturb ya.”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn't've sat on you. My fault.” She lowered her eyes as she spoke and Daryl could see her shaking.   
“Bethy, if ya were comfortable an’ felt safe, that’s all I care. I shoulda warned ya I was gonna move. That’s the only thin' either of us did wrong. Okay? Ya didn’t bother me none bein' there.” Daryl tried his best to calm her.   
“Why did you start to call me that? Bethy? Never did it before.”  
“Heard yer daddy an' sister call ya that. Thought maybe it would comfort ya a bit. I’ll stop if ya want.”  
“No it’s okay. I like it. Reminds me of happier times. Before everythin'.”   
“Okay.” Daryl wasn’t sure what to say from there. He wasn’t good at comforting. He was going with his gut on what to say and do to try and calm her fears of him. He had no idea how to handle someone who had been through that kind of trauma, especially when he was the person who inflicted it. He was pulled from his thoughts by the movement of Beth standing up gingerly. She must still be sore. He hated himself for what he had done to her. “Everythin’ okay?” he asked standing as well.   
“Yea. I just thought I would cook some lunch. If that’s okay? I’m kinda hungry.” She looked down again with a familiar look in her eyes, one he remembered all too well from his own, and his mothers, eyes. She was afraid of saying or doing anything wrong to bring pain upon herself.   
She stood silently waiting for his permission not wanting to upset or anger him and cause repercussions. After all it was her fault that everything had happened, right?   
Daryl read the look in her eyes and her body language. “Bethy. Ya can do whatever ya want. Ya hear me? Ya don’t gotta ask permission. This is our home right?” He paused waiting on her answer, and continued when she nodded. “Okay. Then ya can do whatever ya want.” He repeated. “Need any help?”  
She looked up wide eyed and shook her head. “No. No I’m fine. Go relax.” With that she turned away and went about cooking.  
Daryl stayed a few moments and watched her move about the kitchen, seeing her quick careful movements and cautious glances at him, before he went to the ‘living room' as he had deemed it to sit on the couch. He sat there staring at the wall wondering what he could do to help her. How could he comfort her? She had slipped into a fearful, obeying mindset, thinking it was best to do whatever he wanted and nothing more or less. He guessed this was due to similar reasons as his mother had. For her it was the fact that his father had brainwashed her into believing he was the only one there for her and that only he could take care of her, all while beating her bloody. For Beth it must be because he really was the only one currently there for her and protecting her. He didn’t expect anything from her though. He didn’t want her to become a slave to him.   
His thoughts continued on how he could help her and then turned to wondering how he had known the right things to say and do after hurting her. He had managed to calm her enough that she trusted him to carry her to the tub and wrap her back in the blanket. Or was it just that she was afraid of saying no to him? That worried him more. He didn’t want her to think that she had to allow him to help her. That wouldn’t help her at all. He also wondered where his newfound gentleness and soft-spoken behavior was coming from. He guessed it was just natural instinct taking over.   
“Daryl?” Beth’s voice came softly from the doorway.   
“Yea?”   
“I um… I have food ready.” She spoke carefully.  
“Okay. Let’s eat huh?” He smiled at her as he stood up and walked towards her.   
She nodded but didn’t respond, simply returned to the kitchen.  
***  
After lunch, Daryl offered to help with the dishes but Beth shook her head and took his dishes to the sink.   
Daryl watched her wash them and set the extra food inside the oven to store for dinner later, before she came back to sit at the table.   
She was silent, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap.   
“Bethy, do ya wanna talk?” Daryl watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction.   
She fidgeted slightly, then looked up at him. She watched him for a few seconds before looking back down at her hands and shaking her head.   
“If ya wanna talk we can. It don’t gotta be ‘bout what happened. We can talk ‘bout anythin' ya want.”   
“What’s did I do?” she spoke the words so softly he barely heard her.   
“What d'ya mean?” Daryl had a feeling he knew what she meant but he didn’t want to say anything until he was sure. At her silence he gently coaxed her, “C’mon Bethy. Ya can tell me.”  
“What did I do to make you mad at me?” she was holding back her sobs, but barely.  
Daryl stared, for several moments, wondering why she thought he was mad at her. It wasn’t until she stood up and ran from the kitchen and up the stairs that it fully sank in. She felt he was angry at her for something and that’s why he had hurt her. He had already told her that it was not her fault in any way and that she had done nothing wrong, but he knew from experience that hearing it one time wasn’t enough. It was something she would need to be reminded of often.   
Slowly he climbed the stairs and approached the bedroom. He could hear her crying through the door. He opened the door and walked in, seeing Beth lying on her belly on the bed crying.  
When she heard him step inside she jumped up from the bed and quickly backed away from it, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.  
“Bethy, it’s okay. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I ain’t upset.” He then realized why she had moved so quickly from the bed. “I shoulda knocked, I was worried, ’m sorry.”   
She nodded her understanding at this.   
“Can ya sit down for me? I wanna talk t' ya, try an' answer yer question.”   
She nodded again and sat down in the chair.   
“Beth, I ain’t mad at ya. I never was. Not when I hurt ya, not before an' definitely not after. Ya did nothin' wrong. Nothin'.”  
She closed her eyes, looked down and shook her head, not willing to believe him.   
“It’s true. Ya didn’t. Beth what happened was my fault an' no one else’s. Jus' mine. Believe that. Okay?” When she opened her eyes he looked straight into them praying she believed him.   
After several moments of just staring, she finally nodded her understanding.  
He moved closer to her one step at a time and watched closely for her to flinch or shy away. When she didn’t he kneeled in front of her and held his hand out to her.  
She hesitated a moment then took it.   
“Bethy, what I did, is over. I know it’s always gonna haunt us. I know it ain’t ever gonna be perfect, hell it may never even be back t' what it was, but I’mma try like hell t' get it as close t' it as I can.” He squeezed her hand gently. “If that means one sided conversations, lettin' ya scream at me, cry, throw shit at me, whatever it takes… I’ll do it. I wanna make it right.”   
She took a deep breath as she let his words sink in. She was hurt and terrified right now but she was also trying to understand Daryl's past and she was willing to move forward and past this in time. He was right, it would never be perfect, it would always haunt them both. But in time.... It wouldn’t hurt as badly. She squeezed his hand back softly and gave him a weak smile. “I know. I’m sorry Daryl. I feel like I’m being a baby. I feel like I should just be over it. It wasn’t like I don’t know y—“ she was suddenly cut off by Daryl holding his hands up to stop her.  
“No Bethy. No fuckin' way. Darlin' ya ain’t bein' a baby. Ya shouldn’t just be over it. An' I don’t care if I’m not a stranger, this ain’t okay. I’m probably diggin' my own grave here but, I ain’t okay just cause it’s me. Understand?”   
She considered his words for a moment then spoke again. “I understand. You’re right. But I do feel like it would be harder if it was a stranger.”  
Daryl wasn’t sure if she was right or not and didn’t want to think about it. “I don’t know Bethy. Let’s never find out. I wish we didn’t have to think about it at all.” He held his arms open to her and she quickly leaned into his arms holding onto him tightly.  
“Promise me somethin'?” she asked pulling back.  
“Anythin'.”   
“Be patient with me?”   
“Always, Bethy. Always.” He pulled her back into him and held onto her thankful she wasn’t as tense as she had been earlier in the day.   
He meant what he said. He would do whatever it took, and he would always be patient with her. Always.


	7. Blow-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth loses her shit. Only way to put it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. Working long hours. Enjoy!

Four days had passed by since Daryl and Beth had talked about things, and the conversations had been nothing more than small talk, if that.   
She mostly avoided him and stayed up in the bedroom unless he asked for her help with any walkers finding their way too close to the house or with the fence, which he had managed to finish, or she came down to cook. She had gone back to not eating and barely drinking.   
He asked her now and then to talk but she always refused, saying she was fine, or she just didn’t want to. When he would go hunting he would sometimes ask if she wanted to go along but she would ignore him. He was starting to worry again.  
That night he made dinner, then went upstairs and knocked on the door to try to get her to come out and eat. He waited, but got no answer, so he tried again. When he had guessed that about five minutes had gone by he slowly opened the door, just enough to peer in. “Beth?” No answer.  
He slowly stepped inside the room and looked around. He spotted her in the chair in the corner, slumped over, sleeping. He frowned a bit. She had been sleeping a lot.   
He crossed the room carefully, then, while standing a few feet away so as not to startle her, he tried again. “Bethy? Hey, Bethy. Wake up girl.”   
Beth sat up straight, eyes wide and looked around. She saw him and quickly took a breath to steady herself. “Sorry. I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”  
“It’s okay. Sorry I came in. I tried knockin' but ya didn’t answer an' I got worried.”  
Beth smiled tightly. “Its okay. I should go cook something. I’m kinda hungry.”   
“Actually that’s why I came up here. I cooked. Wanted to' see if ya were hungry.”  
“Oh. Thanks.” She stood up, stretched slightly and followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.   
They ate in silence, but at least she was eating. He was thankful for that much.  
Beth's emotions were starting to make her feel insane. One second she felt fine, the next she felt angry or sad or hurt, or worse yet, all of it at once.   
Her thoughts spun out of control almost all the time anymore. She thought about what happened, why it had happened. She questioned all the time whose fault it was. Was it hers? Daryl's? His father’s fault, due to his abuse of his wife and sons? Or was it mix of everyone’s?   
Lately she felt like she was functioning on autopilot. All she did was sleep, she never talked unless she had to, and she only ate and drank when her body told her it needed it.   
None of that bothered her as much as what she could feel building inside herself. It felt cold and hot all at once. It was born of anger and pain. It was pure fury, and she knew it. She also knew eventually it wouldn’t be able to be contained any longer.   
In the back of her mind she knew that’s why she was avoiding Daryl. She knew he had started this dark beast inside her and she knew when she lost control, it would be on him.   
She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts by Daryl snapping his fingers about six inches from her face. She jumped back slightly and blinked.   
“Ya okay?” Daryl asked staring at her.   
She didn’t answer, simply stared back in horror. Not because of him, but because she felt herself snap and had no idea what was coming, but she knew it wasn’t good. She tried desperately to get a hold on things but it was no use.   
Suddenly she felt like she was stepping back from herself and watching her body and voice go completely independent from her mind.   
She slammed her fisted on the table and bolted up knocking her chair backwards. “No I’m not fucking okay!! What kind of stupid fucking question is that to ask someone who you hit one day and raped the next?!”   
Daryl stood up slowly with his hands up in front of him trying to show her he meant no harm, but that only seemed to anger her more.   
“Tell me something. If I held my hands up would you have stopped? Cause apparently you didn’t fucking understand the fucking word ‘NO’!!” She couldn’t stop herself as she reached out and slapped h as hard as she could “Answer me!” She screamed into his face as she hit him again.  
Daryl felt his temper slip just a bit when she hit him the second time. He knew he deserved them both, but it didn’t make it easier to stand there and take it. It reminded him too much of his childhood. But he knew he couldn’t react in any way other than calmly. “Beth, I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t fix it bu—“   
“You’re fucking right it doesn’t!!” She reached to slap him again but he turned his face away and she missed. She stopped then, still seething but deciding she didn’t need to hit him to be angry at him.   
“Can I talk now?” he asked calmly.   
She scowled but remained silent.   
“Beth. If I could go back an' undo it I would. But I can’t. I deserved them hits. I didn’t like it none, but I had ‘em comin'. I told ya I’d do whatever it took t’ help us get past this. I meant it.” He glanced out the window and sighed, pointing out to the yard. “But, maybe we could skip the screamin' on account of walkers?”   
She looked to where he was pointing and saw six walkers shambling up to the makeshift fence.   
“I’ll go handle ‘em an' then we can talk, okay?”   
She nodded.  
He moved past her then and made his way out to the walkers.   
He quickly stabbed them one at a time as they got to the fence, then returned inside to find Beth still standing in the kitchen.   
“C’mon. Let’s talk in here.” He told her, starting to the living room.   
She followed him slowly and sat down next to him on the couch, folding her arms across her chest.  
“Talk t' me.” Daryl spoke gently.  
Beth sighed then left her arms unfold and fall into her lap. “I just don’t wanna be one of those people who bond with the person who hurt them. I can’t remember what it’s called.” She frowned, irritated by that.   
“Stockholm Syndrome.” At her shocked expression he added with a smirk, “What? I read. Sometimes.”  
She smiled a little at his attempt at humor. “Just didn’t expect that information to be stored up there.” She gestured to his head with her chin.   
“Ya’d be amazed what’s up there. I may be illiterate at times but I know things.”  
She smiled again.   
“Beth. That ain’t what this is. I don’t know all ‘bout it but I remember readin' somethin' ‘bout it bein' a person havin' sympathy with their kidnapper as a way of survivin'. Bethy, ya ain’t trapped here. At any time we can go on an' look for the others. Jus’ say so. An' I’ll take the blame for what I did. I’ll never deny it. Even drunk, I shoulda left ya alone when ya said so.” He paused, noticing she looked uncomfortable and sighed. “Point is, I know it was wrong. But neither of us planned it or hell, even planned t' be on our own together. I’m not sayin’ ya gotta ever trust me completely. Jus’ at least, trust me t’ keep ya alive an’ safe. Ya ain’t even gotta be nice to me. Jus' know I ain’t gonna let nothin' happen t’ ya. Not by anyone. ‘specially by me. Okay?”   
Beth sat there for a few minutes mulling over his words. He was right. She remembered hearing about Stockholm Syndrome and that the people bonded with hostage takers and kidnappers. Daryl didn’t take her away from safety for his own selfishness or to hurt her. He took her away from certain death and found them safety. He had made a mistake. A huge mistake that yes, he shouldn’t have made, even drunk. But it was a mistake nonetheless. If alcohol impaired your driving, your walking, your talking, she knew it could impair your thinking. Everyone was different in how badly. She looked to Daryl and saw him staring at her again looking worried. She smiled and patted his arm. “I know it was a mistake Daryl. But I’m still scared.” She sobbed slightly.  
“I know. Take all the time ya need.”  
She smiled again and wiped her tears away. “Let’s go finish eating.”  
“Okay.”   
They went back to the kitchen, Beth feeling a bit better after her blow up and Daryl feeling a bit better that she was feeling better. But he still hated himself. He didn’t think he could ever fix that.


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Beth confesses what else he took from her and, in a way, himself. And they begin to come together, as they both realize that what they wanted all along was each other. They just both wish mistakes could be unmade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot turn here. Trying to get them to a mostly healed point.

Five more days went by and they settled into a kind of routine.   
Daryl would hunt and clean whatever he got for them, help cook and keep on the lookout for walkers.   
Beth would do the cooking with Daryl’s help, clean up and help him take down walkers when they came around. Although they were shockingly few and far between these days. Probably because it was set back far enough away from any towns and quiet enough that any large herds bypassed them.   
In the evenings they would talk for a while. Sometimes about before the change, sometimes about the loved ones they lost, and very rarely, but sometimes about what happened.   
When they would talk about that, sometimes Beth would be okay. Other times she would cry, or yell and swear at him and then cry. One night she became hysterical and when he tried to calm her she beat her fists off his chest until she broke down and cried herself to sleep. He stood by her through it all.  
Beth slowly opened up and talked about how he had made her feel in those moments and in doing so, she slowly began to heal.   
Daryl would occasionally tell her about his past and found himself healing from that as well. He still carried the weight of what he had done. He swore he would never forgive himself for what he had done.   
They had gone on a run back to the small town they had first gone to and Daryl had stayed next to Beth the entire time assuring her he would not repeat his mistakes. They managed to find a car with a full tank of gas this time so they loaded it as full as they could with everything they would need to keep going for a couple of months.  
They had even discovered the source of the hot water and functioning stove. They had assumed it was all propane from the large tank out back, and were worried about when it would run out, but when they had decided to see what all was in the attic, they were shocked to find out there were solar panels on the roof. Until that point they hadn’t bothered to check the lights, knowing all power was down in the world, but upon seeing those, they checked breakers and flipped switches and found out that the entire house, including fridge was functional. The only thing that wasn’t electric was the stove but Daryl checked the gauge and told her that the propane tank out back was still almost full and with the stove being the only thing to use it, it would last a very long time.   
Things were going well.   
But tonight Beth was feeling anxious. She wanted to tell Daryl something but was terrified to do it. She decided she would just have to struggle through and find the words.  
After dinner they did as normal and moved to the couch to sit and talk. They had taken to each sitting on one end turned sideways to face the other.  
“What ya wanna talk ‘bout tonight?” Daryl asked settling in.   
“Well… it’s kinda hard to talk about it. I don’t know how to say it.”   
“Say whatever comes t' ya.”  
“The night in the bedroom, do you remember what all I said to you?”  
Daryl lowered his head, ashamed that he didn’t remember. He felt like he should be haunted by her pleas but instead he couldn’t remember them. He slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry Bethy. I don’t.”  
“One of the things I said was that I didn’t want it, not like that.” She sat quietly looking at him.  
He stared at her with a sad and confused expression.   
“Daryl, before that happened, I wanted to. But I didn’t want it like that. I wanted you to show me what it was like. But after that, I just can’t bring myself to want to now.” Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away. “Part of me wants to but, I just, I can’t. I’m so scared. Daryl, it hurt so bad and I don’t wanna feel that again.” She started to cry harder now, dropping her head into her hands.   
Daryl sat there, completely stunned by what she had just said to him. He had no idea she felt that way about him. This beautiful, hopeful, young woman had been starting to care about him and trust him enough to offer something to him she only had one chance to give anyone, and she had decided she wanted to pick him. Then he had completely destroyed it. He had forcefully taken away the one precious thing she had left, and left her traumatized and terrified.   
He shook himself from his thoughts and found Beth still sobbing. He gentle touched her arm. “Beth I’m so sorry. I didn’t know ya felt like that ‘bout me. I… I… don’t even know what t' say.” Daryl’s head was spinning. Why would she pick him? “Bethy. Why would ya want me anyway?”  
She looked up at him as though he should know they answer. “’cause you aren’t the terrible person you pretend to be. I know you can be sweet and kind. You have been to me. Always, even when I annoyed you. Even now, you’re being so amazing with me. You’re an asshole Daryl but you aren’t a bad person.” She lowered her head again and continued to sob.   
“Bethy, c’mere.” Daryl gently pulled her to him, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wanted to. Instead she fell against his chest and cried harder than he ever thought possible. “Shh, it’s okay.” He gently smoothed her hair down and continued to talk to her softly until she was calm again.   
She slowly sat back to where she started and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve.   
“Beth, yer such a sweet girl. Yer strong, smart, an' so brave. Look at ya. Yer tryin' so hard t' get past somethin' that no one should ever have t', all because I’m a fuckin' asshole. Believe me, ya wouldn’t have wanted me.”   
“Why?”   
“I’m too damn old for ya for one. Besides that, I don’t think I could’ve been exactly what ya deserved for her first time. I mean, I’d have been easy but, I don’t think I’d have been good enough.”  
“Daryl. I don’t mean to sound like an asshole but, no matter what, if I had said yes to you, it would’ve been better than what happened.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Daryl?”   
“Yeah?”  
“Maybe someday, when I’m… past this… do you think we would ever….” She trailed off unable to finish her sentence.   
“Bethy. Darlin'. If ya can ever trust me that completely again, I would do everythin’ right by ya. But, don’t push yerself. Ya ain’t ever gotta do that with me, I ain’t expectin' it. If it ever happens it’s gotta be completely on yer terms. Understand?”  
“I understand. I wanna get to athat point. I just don’t know how.”   
“It’ll take time. Don’t pressure yerself int' it or try to rush yerself thinkin' that I want t'. Promise me?”   
“I promise. Promise you’ll never hurt me again?”  
“Never again, Bethy.”   
She leaned into him and he gently hugged her. She felt like they really could get past this in time.   
He was finally realizing in what way he cared for Beth. It was in a way that he had never cared for anyone before. It was new to him, but he knew with time, they could heal each other and get through everything, together.


	9. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More healing.

Another week passed and Beth and Daryl slowly felt like they were getting back to normal.   
She was still cautious of him, never completely letting her guard down around him.   
Daryl was still careful of his movements, never invading her personal space or making quick movements, especially when helping her in the kitchen where they were in close quarters.  
They continued their talks, both finding it to be something they had come to rely on as a stable part of their lives in this world.   
Tonight when they had finished dinner, Beth said she would clean up while Daryl went out to check the perimeter. Daryl agreed and went on his way.   
When he returned he went to the couch expecting to find Beth waiting for him for their evening chat, but she wasn’t there. Daryl walked to the staircase and called up to her. “Bethy?”   
“Up here.” She called back.   
Assuming she has just gone to the bathroom he decided to go back and wait for her on the couch. “Okay. Take yer time.”   
“You can come up. We can talk up here tonight.”  
“Ya sure?” He was hesitant. He didn’t wanna go up and make her feel uncomfortable.  
“Yeah. It’s okay.”  
He decided if she was asking then he would trust that she was comfortable and would tell him if that changed. He slowly climbed the stairs and even though the door was already slightly open and she had told him it was okay, he stopped and knocked.  
“You can come in.” She said quietly.   
He pushed the door opened slowly and stepped inside. She had the lights off and the curtains shut making it dark in the room. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and he could make out her form standing by the chair in the corner. He found the light switch and flipped it on, looking over at her. Then his heart felt like it stopped.   
She stood there looking very nervous, wearing nothing but the red lace lingerie.   
He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. She looked stunning, and he wanted to tell her that, but he saw the way she nervously bit her lip, saw her shifting from foot to foot and struggling against her instinct to cover herself from him.   
“D-do you like it?” she stuttered out.  
“Bethy, yer beautiful. But, I thought I told ya not t' push yerself.”  
“I-I’m not.” She spoke with a tone that sounded almost frightened.   
He walked to the bed and pulled the blanket off and then went to her, gently putting it around her.   
“Don’t you want to?” She felt ashamed suddenly. Maybe she wasn’t appealing to him now. She hung her head as tears began to sting her eyes.  
“Bethy, I only want t' when yer completely comfortable. I can tell ya ain’t. Ya kept stoppin' herself from coverin' up.”  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered.   
“Why? It’s yer body darlin’ an' I told ya I’d wait. I ain’t expectin' nothin'. Promise. Why are ya sorry?”   
She stood there trying desperately to hold her tears back and think of something she could tell him. She didn’t want to tell him the things she had been thinking about herself, which she now felt were true since he didn’t even seem to be remotely interested in her. She felt dirty, broken, and unattractive.   
“Bethy?”  
She couldn’t hold it back. She burst into tears and fell against him.   
He held her tight and tried to calm her to no avail. “Bethy, what’s wrong? Huh? Hey.” He gently pushed her back a little, and leaned his head down so he could look at her. “Why are ya sorry?”  
“For trying cover up. And for being dirty and broken, something you don’t want.” She spoke her answer so quietly he barely heard her.  
Barely, but he had. And it ripped at his heart. He had hurt her and made her feel dirty and broken and unwanted. And she felt so poorly about herself now that she was even apologizing for having the instinct to cover herself when she was uncomfortable.   
“Bethany Greene, look at me.” He spoke quietly but with a stern tone.  
Her eyes immediately shot to his.   
“Don’t ya ever, ever apologize for wantin' to cover yerself if ya feel uncomfortable. No one should take that from ya. I know I did, an' I’m sorry. It was the worst thing I ever did in my life. Bethy, I don’t know if ya gonna believe me or not since I’m the one who made ya feel like this, but ya need t’ listen t’ me okay?”  
She nodded.  
“Ya ain’t dirty. Ya ain’t broken. I hurt ya, I know it. But that didn’t ruin ya.”  
“Only cause it’s you. If it was someone else who hurt me, I’d be ruined for you.”  
“No it wouldn’t. Bethy.” He cupped her face in his hands, tilting her face up to look at him. “Ya ain’t ever gonna be ruined. Not by me or anyone in this world. Please don’t think I don’t want ya. I do. But I want ya t' be comfortable an' really want t'.”  
“I know. I jus' wanna feel something other than fear and anxiety. I thought I was ready.”  
“Yer body an' mind will tell ya when ya are.”   
She nodded her head and sighed. “I’m gonna go get dressed. Will you stay up here in the room with me tonight?”  
Daryl thought about it for a moment before answering, but again, she must be okay with it or she wouldn’t ask. “If yer okay with it.”   
“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She got up and went to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, fully dressed and looking slightly more at ease.   
She climbed into the bed and before he could move to sit in the chair she patted the spot next to her on the bed.   
“Ya sure ya want that?” He asked, unsure if he should lie next to her and sleep. He didn’t want to move fast. He had severely damaged her faith in him and he was worried she was pushing herself.   
She nodded.   
“Okay.” He walked over and gently laid down next to her on the bed.   
She rolled onto her side and scooted against him, placing her head on his chest.   
He gently wrapped his arm up around her and held her close, stroking her hair. “Ya sure?”  
“About what?”  
“Bein’ this close.”  
“Yes Daryl I’m fine.”   
He didn’t answer just gently kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep. He double checked that his crossbow was within reach and then allowed sleep to take him.


	10. *Author Note* next chapter coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick author note

Hello, and thank you for reading as always. Don't worry, I'm not done with the story, I just felt there were some things I needed to clear up before going on. I will be adding the next chapter soon. :-) 

 

Some people may not enjoy the turn I took with this story. But I want to take a minute and explain why I did this the way I did.   
I know that it is a rare situation if ever that a woman can truly trust and forgive something so severe. It’s an unforgivable crime that is usually done with intent to harm for someone’s selfish joy. If a woman forgives the attacker usually it is because they believe it frees them in a way or because they are emotionally manipulated into it.   
Daryl did not hurt Beth from a clear thinking standpoint. Again, inexcusable, even drunk. However he also stepped up, took the blame, helped her the only way he knew how. He couldn’t just avoid her and give her space because she would have completely closed in on herself and never really tried to handle it. I don’t feel that her forgiving him is a “Stockholm Syndrome situation”, because he never manipulated her or her feelings, or tried to tell her that what he did was okay. He is adamant that what he did was wrong. Beth is a brave, hopeful, trusting girl and we all know that. It’s in her to forgive and look for the good in people. It isn’t like I wrote this that he hurt her one day and she was forgiving him the next. There are time jumps between each chapter, giving her time to heal. And she isn’t stupid, she’s being careful and very cautious.  
So to whomever doesn’t agree with my work, please don’t read it. I know this is a touchy subject and this situation of forgiveness and coming together is rare or non-existent. However…. They are also in a zombie apocalypse. Things are different.   
To my loyal readers and fans of this story…. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You’re comments inspire me to keep writing this. Thank you for your support and for reading.   
I will continue the story soon, I just felt I needed to clear some things up.


	11. First Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries to move forward with the feelings she still holds for Daryl, hoping to heal in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. It was a long week so far ugh.   
> This is a long chapter but I feel it's worth it. Beth is trying to move on and explore the good feelings she has for Daryl and he's treading lightly. I hope you enjoy this new turn for them. I hope I'm not rushing them into anything.   
> As always, thanks for reading!

Beth slept well that night, lying against Daryl. She felt comfortable and safe. She wasn’t afraid to be there next to him.   
Once Daryl had fallen asleep he slept well. He woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly rested and refreshed.   
He looked over to Beth who was still asleep and slowly slid out from under her. He quietly picked up his crossbow and slipped out the door and down the stairs. He made her breakfast of oatmeal and canned peaches and left it on the table with a note saying that he was going hunting, would be back soon and as always, stay inside.   
Beth woke up to the sound of the front door closing. She guessed Daryl was hunting so she stretched and went downstairs to make breakfast. She smiled when she found food already made and waiting for her with the usual note.  
She sat down to eat, thinking over last night. She had been trying to prove to herself that she was over what happened. But Daryl was right; if she was okay she wouldn’t have had the urge to cover herself from him.   
She sighed, wondering if she should try again, when she heard the sound of the tin cans on the fence rattling, indicating something bumping into it, most likely walkers.   
She looked outside and saw one lone walker as it tried again to move forward and tripped itself falling headfirst over the fence and onto a rock, successfully smashing in it's own weakened, decaying skull. She couldn’t help but laugh at this. She had never seen such luck unfold in such a ridiculous looking way. She returned to her breakfast still grinning.  
After she finished eating, she washed her dishes and returned upstairs to shower.  
When she was done she dressed and started back downstairs. She had just gotten to the bottom step when Daryl walked in.   
He smiled a bit as he spoke, “What happened t' stabbin' ‘em?”   
She was confused at first then remembered the walker from earlier. “Oh that. Yea I think it had a death wish. Tripped over the fence and smashed it’s head on the rock.”  
He raised his eyebrows at her like she had lost her mind.   
She couldn’t stop herself from laughing again. “It’s true! I was about to go out when he tripped and just… splat!” She slapped her hands together to imitate the walkers head meeting the rock.   
Daryl couldn’t help but chuckle at her. She hadn’t smiled or laughed like that since before he had hurt her. He missed that sound. “A’ight I believe ya. Jus’ thought maybe ya decided t' pull some pro wrestlin' moves an' pulled ‘im over the fence an' beat ‘im to a pulp.” He said grinning at her.   
“No, he did okay by himself.” She took the rabbits from him and walked back outside to start cleaning them.   
He joined her and soon they had them cleaned, wrapped and ready to be frozen, something they never thought would be possible again in this world. Thank God for solar panels and full propane tanks in the middle of nowhere.  
***  
That night after dishes had been done and put away, and everything was secure Beth started up the stairs instead of to the couch.   
“Don’t wanna talk t’night?” He asked.  
“I thought we would talk upstairs again.” She paused long enough to answer him before proceeding to the bedroom.  
He slowly followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sat his crossbow by the bed and sat down on the edge.   
She kicked her boots off and laid down. “You can lay down with me Daryl. It’s okay.”  
He removed his own boots and laid down next to her.   
She immediately slid against him as she had the previous night.   
“Feelin' better Bethy?” He asked as he put his arm around her.   
“Mhmm. I slept good last night. You did too, huh?”  
“Yeah I did.”   
“Of course I have been hogging the bed for awhile. No wonder you slept so well.”  
“You wasn’t hoggin' it. I gave it t' ya. An' I didn’t really sleep that well in it when we was switchin' on an' off. Truth is that, I worried ‘bout ya bein' down there ‘lone. Stayed up sometimes listenin' for trouble.”  
She sat up partly and propped herself on her elbows to look down into his eyes. “Really?”   
Daryl nodded and gave a small grunt in response, seeming embarrassed by his confession.   
“You cared about me before… this happened….huh?”  
“Always have. Jus' wasn’t sure in what way. Not ‘til after I fucked up. Found myself willin' t' do anythin' for ya... not outta jus' guilt either. An' then ya told me ya had wanted me an' that’s when it hit me. I wanted ya too. An' that’s why last night, I wasn’t gonna let ya rush int' it.” He brushed her hair back gently from her face, looking into her eyes. “I jus' wish I hadn’t fucked things up.”  
“I know. But… we're gettin' through it.” She smiled down at him.   
He nodded and continued to look into her eyes.  
She looked back at him in silence, then slowly, she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back quickly, unsure of what to do next. She looked at him, silently asking for his help.   
Understanding the look in her eyes, he spoke slowly and softly. “Bethy, are ya sure?”  
She bit her lip nervously then nodded her head.   
He hesitated, wishing she would say it.   
As if reading his thoughts she swallowed hard and spoke clearly, “Yes.”  
He bit his own lip, then slowly reached up to cup her cheek. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, watching her for any signs of hesitation. “Anytime ya wanna stop, tell me. Got it?”   
She nodded. “I will.”  
“I mean it. I don’t care if we’re thirty seconds started or thirty seconds from finishin'. Ya tell me. No pushin' through for me or thinkin' that'll help ya. If ya get uncomfortable…. Tell me.”  
“I will. Promise.”  
“This is in yer hands.” He told her, as he laid back, allowing her to take the lead.  
“I um.. I-I don’t know what to do.”   
Daryl gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek. “If I take the lead, ya gotta make sure yer comfortable. Stop me if ya don’t like somethin'. Remember, yer in control. Not me.”  
She nodded again.   
He gently guided her to roll to her back as he moved to lean on his elbow, mirroring her previous position and leaned down to kiss her. He started with short gentle kisses, then slowly deepened them. He rested his hand on her cheek at first, then slowly slid it to rub up and down her arm.  
She relaxed into his touch and returned his kisses eagerly.  
As he rubbed her arm, he slowly moved further down to her hand, taking it and squeezing gently. As he felt her return it, he gently placed his hand on her side and slid it across to her belly. He stopped then, waiting to see if she was okay.   
She broke their kiss and looked to find him staring down at her. “I’m okay, Daryl. I’ll tell you if I’m not.”   
“Jus’ checkin'.” He resumed their kiss and rubbed his hand slowly from her belly to her side and back, moving up little by little. When he reached her breast, he gently rubbed his palm across her. He pulled his hand away when she flinched. “Ya okay?”  
“Yeah… just startled me. I’m okay.” She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.   
He continued to gently palm her breast through her shirt as he kissed a trail gently from her lips to her neck.   
“Remember, if anythin' bothers ya at all, ya tell me, an' I’ll stop.” He told her staring straight into her eyes.   
She nodded biting her bottom lip.   
Daryl slid his hand down to the hem of her t-shirt and slowly slipped his hand underneath, never breaking eye contact, and pushed her shirt up and over her chest, revealing her sports bra. Then he resumed rubbing her breast with his palm.  
Beth looked down to his hand on her and bit her lip again. She was enjoying what he was doing and he was being gentle and sweet but she couldn’t get the tension to fully leave her body and it was frustrating her. When she heard his voice she quickly looked up to his eyes again.  
“It’s okay.”  
She looked at him, confusion on her face.   
He smiled. “Yer tense an' look frustrated. They connected?”  
She nodded again.  
“It’s okay t' be a little tense an' nervous, long as yer enjoyin' yerself. Are ya?”  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“Then it’s okay. I’mma bit nervous myself. I don’t wanna scare ya.”  
She took a deep breath to calm herself. “Just keep going. Slowly.”  
“Anything ya want, Bethy.”  
She smiled slightly and tried to relax.  
He rubbed his hand up and down her side and then put his fingertips under the edge of her bra. He paused, silently asking permission. When she didn’t speak or move away he put his hand under the material and gently ran his fingers over her nipple.   
She jumped but smiled a shy little smile at him.   
He returned it then took his hand away and sat up. “C’mere.” He held his hand out to her.  
She took it and sat up slowly.   
Slowly, he reached forward and took hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He repeated the process with her bra and she instinctively covered her breasts from him. “We can stop Beth. It’s okay. I ain’t gon' be mad.” He held her clothes out to her. “Don’t push yerself.”  
She shook her head and slowly dropped her hands into her lap. “I’m not. Keep going.”  
He stood up, laid her clothes on the floor, and slid his vest down his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, followed by his shirt. He undid his belt and removed it, dropping it into the growing pile of clothes.   
She laid back down and he slowly joined her. Laying beside her, he kissed her again and continued his earlier trail down her neck and over her collarbone, down to her breasts. He carefully licked and sucked at each of her nipples, always watching her reaction and going by that. She seemed to be relaxed and enjoying it; tiny moans escaping her lips.   
After a few minutes he stopped and leaned up to kiss her again before reaching and unbuttoning her jeans. He pulled the zipper down and then moved down to sit beside her legs.   
He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both her jeans and her panties and gently tugged them down and off of her legs. It was then that he realized she was clenching her eyes, as well as her legs, shut as tightly as she could and shaking just slightly. He laid the sheet over her body and laid down next to her again. “Bethy. Look here. Please.”  
She carefully opened her eyes and looked at him almost fearfully.  
“Beth, this is yer body. Ya get t' say no. An' I’m gonna listen. I swear.”  
“Just be gentle, please Daryl. Please, I don’t wanna hurt again.” She sobbed her words out.   
“I will. It’s not gonna hurt ever again. I promise. But we ain’t gotta do it.”  
“I know.” She managed to get her tears reigned in again.  
“I’mma finish undressin'. Is it okay?”  
She nodded but turned her head so she wouldn’t see his body. She was scared. She wanted to do this. Wanted to trust him. But memories were flooding her and she was terrified. She heard his zipper open and his pants hit the floor and she was having trouble staying calm. When she felt his weight join her on the bed, she shut her eyes and a whimper escaped her.   
Daryl heard her and his heart broke for her again. He tucked the sheet tighter around her and pulled the blanket over himself, covering up before sliding closer to her and rubbing her arm. “Bethy, let’s stop here. We can try again ‘nother time. Yer scared an' if we do it now, it’ll only upset ya an' scare ya more.”  
Slowly she turned her head and opened her eyes to see him. She saw he had covered himself and was looking at her, concerned. “We don’t have to.”   
“I think we should.”  
“Can we sleep like this?” She asked him, looking visibly more relaxed, knowing they were stopping.  
“If ya want. The sheet's between us so we won’t touch. Okay?”  
She nodded and slowly curled herself against his chest as usual, the only difference being that they were naked. She drifted off to sleep, wishing she could just feel normal again.   
Daryl smoothed her hair as he did every night and wished that he could help her feel better somehow. Not that he was in any rush for something to happen, he was willing to wait forever for her, but seeing her sad and scared broke him. He guessed he deserved that. But she didn’t. He drifted off, praying to a god he wasn’t sure he believed in, to help them both heal.


	12. Go Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl work together to overcome what happened and trust each other. Beth is still struggling and still has her fears but she wants to overcome them and feel normal again.  
> Daryl is willing to do anything to help her but he's afraid of hurting her again. He doesn't want to scare her further away after all the progress they have made by talking.   
> Slowly they find their way, together, to heal further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot emotions in this chapter. It's an emotional roller coaster without a doubt. This is a long chapter, but I squeezed a lot into it. I'm thinking I can wrap things up in another chapter or two. I hope what readers I have left enjoy. I know this story has been dark and unusual. But I think that it's unique. So thanks for reading.

Daryl laid there watching Beth sleep, still curled against him. He had been awake since the first rays of sunlight had come in through the windows.   
The sun was almost fully up now, and normally, he would have been in the woods by now. But he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her. She looked so peaceful and happy.   
He thought about the previous night. He knew she wanted to do this so that she could feel better, but he wasn’t sure she was ready. She was enjoying herself until he pulled her jeans and panties off. He wondered if maybe he should have left her panties on, if maybe he rushed it. He felt stupid for taking his pants off after seeing how tense she became when she was fully naked. He guessed he fucked up again. He felt Beth stirring, so he looked down to her face, scrunched up from the sun hitting her eyes.   
She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled weakly. “Morning Daryl.”  
“Mornin’. I didn’t wanna wake ya, so I didn’t move. If I’m botherin' ya I can get up.”  
“You’re not bothering me. It’s okay.”  
He kissed her forehead and hugged her. “I’m sorry for las' night, Bethy. I shouldn’t have pulled yer panties off with yer jeans. I rushed ya. An' then I got stupider an' still took mine off. I’m so sorry Bethy.”  
“Daryl, stop. I’m fine. I wanted to do it. But, you were right. I pushed myself. I should have gone a little slower. I wanna try again though.” She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.   
He looked at her and thought for a few moments. He considered telling her no, but he didn’t want to make her feel rejected. But he was also afraid that if they did go through with it, that it would hurt her. But looking into her eyes, he realized that he could see a glimmer of the trust she used to have in him, starting to return. “Okay darlin'.”   
“Do we start where we left off?” She asked biting her lip.   
“We can. Or we can start over. It’s yer choice.”  
“I don’t know. I liked what you were doing last night. It felt good. I just got a kinda freaked out when you took your pants off. I guess I wasn’t quite ready to um… see… you.” She finished with a blush.  
“It’s okay. I get it. We don’t have t'.”   
“I want to. Please.”  
Daryl nodded, but said nothing, instead cupping her cheek and kissing her. He slowly slid his hand down over her chest to her belly and rested it there. “Tell me when yer ready for me t' go lower.” When she nodded he continued to kiss her.   
After a few minutes she broke their kiss and placed her hand over his on her belly. “I-I’m ready.” She was shaking slightly and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.  
“Ya sure?”   
She nodded again.  
Accepting her answer he gently slid his hand down and ran his fingers through her soft curls. He slipped a finger between her folds and lightly brushed her clit. He heard her gasp and felt her jump, but when he paused and looked into her eyes, she nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
He softly circled her clit with his finger and resumed their kiss. He listened to her soft moans and intently read her body language to be sure she was enjoying herself.   
It took several minutes but she finally relaxed and he could feel her starting to become slick with her juices. After a few more minutes he felt her body tighten against him and she bit her lip as her face flushed. She grasped his bicep and squeezed, scrunching up her face. “Daryl!” She moaned out as they both felt a gush of wetness between her legs.   
He continued his ministrations on her sensitive nub, as she slowly came down from her orgasm. “Ya okay, Bethy? I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” He asked, the concern evident both in his voice and on his face.  
She nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m good. I uh, never… I never felt that before.” She blushed.   
“Did ya like it?” He gently removed his hand from between her legs and placed it on her belly again.   
“Yeah, it felt good. A little strange I guess, but, good.” She suddenly looked a little startled. “N-not strange i-in a bad way.” She stammered out.   
“Bethy, it’s okay. Calm down. It’s okay if it felt strange t' ya. It was new. Long as ya liked it, that’s all that matters t' me.”   
She let out a breath and smiled nervously. “I just didn’t want you to think it felt strange to me because it was you. ‘cause it wasn’t that at all.”   
“I know. ‘s okay Bethy.”  
“Can we keep going?” She looked nervous.   
“Only if yer a hundred percent sure.” He told her softly but stern.   
“I am. I nervous, and I’m a little scared. But, I want to.” Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. She swallowed hard before continuing. “Just… please Daryl… be gentle.” She looked at him, and he saw a pleading look in her eyes.  
He kissed her softly and cupped her cheek. “Bethy. I will never, ever, ever… hurt ya again. I swear. I know I fucked up bad, an' I know what I’m ‘bout t' ask for is somethin' I’ve got no business askin'…. But, try t' trust me. Okay, Darlin'?”  
She had tears in her eyes, but she smiled as she nodded. “I do trust you, Daryl. Or we wouldn’t have gotten this far. But, I think I’ll always be a little scared. So just… go slow.”  
“I will.” Holding onto the blanket he had been under, he stood up and lifted the sheet that had been separating them. He slipped under the sheet, laying back down, and let the blanket fall to the floor. Seeing her confused expression, he kissed her forehead. “I don’t wanna make ya uncomfortable. Ya ain’t gotta see it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Bethy, stop. Ya ain’t got no reason t' be. It’s okay. Maybe someday yer gonna wanna. If ya do, ‘s okay. If not, ’s okay. I ain’t expectin' nothin'.”  
“Thank you, Daryl.”  
“No need t' thank me. I should be thankin' ya for not shootin' me, an' tryin' t' trust me.”  
She shrugged. “I was angry and hurt and scared. But, some part of me still trusted you.”  
He kissed her again. This girl was amazing. He had put her through hell, he was sure of that, and yet here she was, trusting him with her life, and her body. He was sure of one other thing too. He would never make her regret putting her trust back in him. “Ya ready, darlin'?”   
“Yeah. What do I do?”  
“Ya ain’t gotta do nothin'. Jus' relax an' I’ll do everythin’. All ya gotta do is tell me if ya don’t like somethin' or want me t' stop. Okay?”  
She nodded and bit her lip.  
“If ya want, I can keep talkin’ t’ ya. I won’t do anythin' without tellin' ya.”  
“No. It’s okay.”  
“Okay. But, ya tell me if ya want me to stop.” He gently lifted himself to his knees, looking into her eyes, and moved to straddle her thighs, being careful not to touch her before she was ready.   
She kept her eyes locked on his and took slow, steady breaths.  
“Ya want me t' keep goin'?”  
“Yeah. Just go slow.”  
“I will.” He kissed her again, leaned back slightly, then placed his hands on her knees and carefully nudged her legs apart. He paused then, giving her plenty of opportunity to stop him. When she didn’t, he slowly moved himself between her legs. He leaned over her, holding himself up with his hands so as not to hurt or frighten her. He began kissing her again, slipping his tongue between her lips, feeling her return his kisses eagerly.   
When he could feel her body relaxed, he stroked his length a few times, then looked deep into her eyes. “Remember Bethy. This is yer choice. It’s yer body. Ya can stop me anytime, for any reason. Okay?”  
“Okay.” She was looking into his eyes. She saw no ill intent for her, but she was still a little afraid. She knew she could stop him. She didn’t doubt that at all this time.   
“Ya ready, darlin'?”   
She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out, nodding. “Yeah. I’m okay. I’m ready.”  
He kissed her again, then moved to line himself up at her entrance. He rubbed his cock across her slick folds to make sure she was comfortable. He felt her jump and saw the look of fear on her face. He froze, still holding himself against her, worried that if he moved at all, that he may startle her more. “Bethy, talk t' me. We can stop.”  
She shook her head rapidly. “No. No, I don’t wanna stop. Really. I’m fine.”  
He watched her carefully. He could see how tense she held herself, saw the fear in her eyes. He wasn’t sure that he should continue. He watched her for several moments and waited. She began to relax. He rubbed himself over her a few more times, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him being there.   
“Daryl.”  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her, again frozen in place.   
“Nothing. Y-you can start.” She was shaking again.  
He watched her closely and upon realizing that her shaking seemed to be due more to nerves, than terror, he lined himself up again. He put his hands on either side of her face, the gently pressed forward, pushing into her slightly.   
“Oh!” She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.   
“Bethy, look at me.” Her eyes snapped open and she looked frantic. “Tell me, an' I’ll stop right now.”  
“No. I-I don’t want you to stop. It just….” She trailed off, looking almost ashamed.   
“Bethy, it’s okay. Tell me. I don’t wanna hurt ya, an' if ya don’t tell me what’s wrong, I could by accident.”  
“It’s big.” She whispered. “It’s gonna hurt isn’t it?”  
At first he didn’t get it, but then it clicked and he felt stupid. He felt like an ass for not seeing this coming. He would try his best to soothe her fears, but he wasn’t going to lie to her. “It might, a little. Jus' ‘cause ya ain’t used t' it. But, I’mma go slow an' easy. It won’t be so bad.” When she looked away he spoke softer than he thought he ever had before. “Beth. We can stop. I ain’t gon' be mad.” He saw tears slip down her cheeks. “Is that it? Are ya scared I’m gon' get mad at ya if ya tell me no?”   
She shook her head. “No. I just... I wanna do this. For you. But… Not just for you…. For me too. For us. I wanna have a good memory of it…. With you.” She sobbed. “But… I don’t want it to hurt.”   
Suddenly it all hit him like a ton of bricks. She had been a virgin, and he had stolen that from her. She had wanted him and he had tainted that. After working hard to heal each other, she wanted him again. She wanted to have a good sexual experience, something she never had before, and she wanted it with him. She wanted this for them both. But she was frightened of the pain. He knew it could still hurt, especially if she was tense. But, he also knew that if he could show her that it wouldn’t be that awful, that she would relax and hopefully enjoy it. He didn’t care about doing this for himself. This wasn’t about him. It was about her. “Bethy. Can ya trust me?”   
“Yes.”  
“Do ya want me t' stop?”  
“No.”  
“Hold ont' me, look int' my eyes, an' if it’s too much, stop me.”   
She nodded.   
“Okay.” He pressed against her again, kissing her cheek and neck. Slowly, he felt himself sliding into her. He was halfway in when he heard her whimper in pain. He stopped moving and kissed her cheek. “Remember sweetheart, we can stop.”   
“No. Keep going.” She whispered through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry. I know I’m no good and I’m ruining it. I’m so sorry Daryl.” She began crying harder and covered her face with her hands.  
He felt his heart break for her over and over again. He knew it was his fault she was reacting this way. He hated himself so much more in this moment. He felt like he was hurting her worse. But she wanted to try, and he would be damned if he went against what she wanted ever again. He was about to correct her and gently scold her for saying that but, decided to try gentle coaxing and praise instead. Maybe if he could show her he was impressed by her strength and resolve, she wouldn’t feel like she was no good, or like she was ruining it. He carefully lowered himself to his elbows, pulling her hands from her face and kissing them, then cupping her cheeks. “Hey, Bethy. Yer not ruinin' nothin'. It’s okay. We’re almost there hunny. Yer doin' so good baby.” He kissed her cheeks as he continued to press into her. When he was fully in he stopped and didn’t move. He felt like he was going to cry. She was so upset. “Bethy. Maybe we should stop. I feel like I’m hurtin' ya more than I’m helpin' ya.”  
“No. No please. Don’t stop. I’m sorry.”  
“Beth.” He watched as she broke down and began apologizing over and over in whispers. “Bethany, look at me!” He almost growled the words at her to get her attention.  
She snapped to attention in a second. No one called her that unless she was about to be scolded.  
He hated to do that to her, but she was starting to panic. He caressed her cheek and spoke softly. “Don’t ever apologize for any of this. Ya didn’t do anythin' wrong. I'm the only one who did anythin' wrong. Understand? Ya ain’t bad at this, an' ya ain’t ruinin' it. I ain’t doin' this for me. We can stop, or we can keep goin'. It’s yer call. But remember, we can always stop.” He watched her as his words slowly sank in and she realized that he was telling her the truth.   
She took several calming breaths and got her tears under control. “I wanna keep going.”  
“Okay, baby.” He smoothed her hair, kissed her then took her hands into his. Slower than he thought was possible, he pulled out of her and pushed back in. He repeated this pace until she was relaxed and staring into his eyes. He carefully increased his rhythm, pumping in and out of her body quickly but gently. When she began to moan and squeeze his arm, he smiled a little and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, looking for guidance. “Go ‘head baby. Cum for me. It’s okay.” He coaxed her gently, finding that it seemed to relax her more. He felt her clench around him and her body shuddered and soon he felt the rush of wetness that coated her thighs and his. He stopped moving and kissed her and smoothed her hair. “Ya did so good baby. How was it?”  
She smiled at him. “It felt… amazing.” She giggled a little, then frowned. “Why did you stop?”  
He smiled and kissed her again. “I think we should stop. I don’t wanna make ya sore. ‘sides, ya been on a helluva emotional roller coaster for this. I don’t wanna push it.”  
“But you didn’t um… finish.” She blushed slightly.   
He smiled again. She truly was amazing. “It’s okay. Told ya, this was yers.”   
“Well I told you it was for us and I wanted a good experience with you.”  
He sighed. “Bethy. If I finish, I’ll prob'ly pull out an' put it on ya. I don’t wanna upset ya by doin' that t' ya.”  
“You won’t. Daryl, I trust you. You proved to me that I can. Please.”  
“Yer an amazin' woman Beth Greene.” He kissed her. “If ya change her mind, stop me.” He watched her nod and then slowly resumed his thrusts. He kissed her and when she looked tense, he spoke softly, praising her again. “Yer so amazin'. Ya feel so good.” He saw he blush and smile a little and he couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m almost there baby. Ya sure?”   
She nodded her head and waited.  
He groaned and quickly pulled himself from her, cumming on her belly.   
She looked down and watched as his cock spurted warm cum on her. She felt herself tense but then felt his hand squeeze hers. She looked up.  
“It’s okay baby. It’s okay.” He smiled at her. He moved from the bed and heard her startled whimper. “I’m not goin' nowhere. Jus' gon' grab a towel t' clean ya up.” He quickly went into the bathroom, reappearing with a towel as promised, and cleaned her up. He wiped her belly off first, then used a clean section of the towel to gently clean her thighs before wiping himself off. He tossed the towel onto the floor and slipped under the sheet, pulling her to him. “Ya sure I didn’t hurt ya, Bethy?”   
“I’m sure. It was wonderful. You, were wonderful. Thank you, Daryl.”  
“For what?”  
“Helping me heal. And showing me what it’s like. Even if I did cry a lot.” She smiled.  
“It’s okay. I should be the one saying thank ya. For trustin' me again. For not shootin' me.”  
She smiled. “It’s okay.”  
He held her and tight and they both drifted back to sleep, both feeling more comfortable and complete.


	13. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth are facing their true feelings on the situation they are in and for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda mushy. Maybe off from what Daryl should be but... I needed to write something mushy today. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it was so long since the last chapter.

Beth woke up to the feeling of something brushing her shoulder. She found Daryl, still lying next to her, rubbing small circles on her shoulder with his thumb. She couldn’t help but smile. He was really trying to make amends for what he had done, and by doing that, she had encountered a side of him she had no idea even existed. A sweet, gentle, caring side.  
Daryl hadn’t realized that she was awake as he continued to gently rub her soft skin. He kissed her hair softly. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had fucked up so bad; bad enough that he knew he deserved to be dead. Had he caught someone else hurting her, or anyone for that matter, in that way he would have shot them on sight. He knew if someone else from their family had been there they would have done the same to him. ‘Or maybe prevented the mistake.’ He thought to himself.  
He decided that if, by some miracle, they found any of their family, he was going to confess what he had done. They would probably kill him, but he didn’t care. ‘I deserve it.’ Those words continued to echo in his mind. He considered for a moment that if he wasn’t the only one there to protect her from other, worse evils, in this new world, he would probably just kill himself. ‘Too easy. Cowards way out. Ya fucked up. Now ya gotta face it and ya gotta fix it.’ He mentally berated himself.  
“Daryl?”  
He jumped slightly when she spoke his name. He was so lost in thought he had become almost oblivious to her presence. “Yeah?”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. Ya okay?”  
She sat up, turned her body to face him, and thought on this for a moment.  
“Bethy….” He sat up next to her, his voice was filled with concern.  
“I’m okay. I mean, I’m still nervous, and honestly I think a part of me will always be a little angry with you, and maybe even a little afraid too. But, I know I can trust you. I know you won’t make those mistakes again. It’s a slow healing process I guess.” She finished in a heavy sigh.  
“I get it. I don’t blame ya either. Bethy… I think we need t' take the car an' start goin’ out lookin' for the others.”  
She looked at him, eyes wide in shock. They had agreed when they had decided to stay there that, unless it became unsafe and they had to leave, they were not going to look for the others. It was a painful decision but, it was the right one. They didn’t want to risk dying for people who may not even be alive. “Daryl, we agreed we wouldn’t.”  
The mix of shock and pain in her voice made his heart hurt. “I know. But I think we need t' try.” He sighed. “Ya need someone who isn’t me t' help ya through this. I know that ya wanted t' do what we did las' night, but I’m still not sure that it was best for ya.”  
“Why would you think any of that? You have helped me through just fine and maybe what we did wasn’t the best option but it’s the only one I could think of. I was falling apart Daryl, and I needed to trust you again. That’s the only way I knew how to try.”  
“Beth, ya know damn well that if this shit had happened when we were still at the prison or at least with someone else from there, that ya wouldn’t need t' be tryin' t' trust me.”  
“I don’t need to be trying now! I want to trust you! I told you that before it happened I had wanted you. Hell even at the prison I did, but all you saw was a stupid, naïve, little girl.” She paused, looking wounded by her own observation. “Point is, I would have tried whether we were still there, with our family here or wherever. Damn it Daryl, I’m not just some stupid kid!” She huffed and continued, “I know how to understand my own mind and body. My heart too for that matter, and damn it, I… Daryl… I love you!”  
He stared at her in complete shock. He was speechless. He felt like someone had just punched the air from his lungs. He felt awful for making her think that he saw her as stupid and naïve. Well, maybe at one point he sorta had, but deep down he knew better. He knew she was grown and he knew that in time she would come into her own. She knew how bad the world was and she didn’t fool herself into believing otherwise, but she wanted to see the good moments for what they were. That wasn’t stupid or naïve. That was brave and beautiful; something to treasure. Then his mind grasped something else. Did she really say she wanted him at the prison? He had no idea. Maybe he didn’t pay close enough attention. He could have been getting to know this incredible woman all along and learning to appreciate her for the angel she was. “Bethy…” he trailed off as the final words of her rant hit him and he realized what she had just said. No one had ever told him that. Not since his mama had died. “Did ya… did ya jus' say what I think ya did?”  
“Took long enough to sink in.” She replied with a slight grin.  
“Beth. Ya shouldn’t love me. I’m not good for ya. I hurt ya. More than once.”  
“I don’t care. I felt these feelings growing even before that. Daryl, I won’t ever forget that pain. But I can forgive you. I have. I do. You need to forgive yourself. Don’t forget it, but forgive it.” She held his hand. “If I can, so can you.”  
He shut his eyes, trying hard to hold back the tears he felt threatening. “Bethy…. If ya had said that t' me before I hurt ya an' before all this… bondin'… I don’t think I could’ve said it back. Not in the same way ya said it t' me. Don’t get me wrong girl, I’ve always loved ya, in some way. But, after all this… after really gettin' t' know ya, the right way, I can. I love ya. The same way.” He touched her face and tears slipped down both of their cheeks. He laughed. “What’ve ya done t' me, Bethany Anne?”  
She looked at him, amazed. “You know my middle name?”  
“Maggie said it one time.” He shrugged a little.  
“Oh… and you remembered.”  
“Might sound corny but, it’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”  
She blushed. “Oh Daryl!” she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
After a few minutes of passionate kissing, she pulled back and looked at him.  
He saw the question in her eyes. “Ya sure baby?”  
“Positive.” She smiled.  
“C’mere.” He lifted he her off of him of, put her down next to him on the bed and pushed the sheet back revealing his already stiffening cock.  
She gasped a little at finally seeing it.  
“Shit. I’m sorry Beth.”  
“Don’t be. I’m fine. It’s just… huge. I mean… I guess. Never saw one before.” She blushed a bright red. “Sorry.”  
He chuckled softly. “’s okay.”  
“Can I…” she trailed off too embarrassed to finish.  
“Ya can do anythin' ya want. I won’t stop ya or push ya for anythin'.”  
She reached down and gently wrapped her hand around him, flinching when he let out a hiss. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, Bethy. Ya didn't do nothin'. That was a good sound.” He chuckled. “Never felt such a soft touch.”  
She gripped it again. “Show me?”  
He gently covered her hand with his and began moving it up and down his length. He groaned and saw her blush again. When he was sure she had a good rhythm he released her hand and allowed her to continue on her own. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was in ecstasy. Her soft, warm skin felt so good around him. He wasn't going to last long if she kept it up. “Bethy, I’m gonna cum soon if ya don’t stop.” He rasped out.  
She kept stroking him steadily at the pace he had helped her to set.  
“Bethy—“ Before he could finish his sentence he felt his balls tighten and he knew he was seconds from cumming. He groaned as he reached his release and he felt the first splash of his cum land on his leg. Suddenly his eyes shot open to a shocking sensation and when he looked down, he saw her lips wrapped around his spurting cock. “Fuck.”  
She finished taking his cum into her mouth before swallowing. She had never tasted cum before and had been curious. She didn’t particularly care for it, but didn’t really hate it either.  
“Bethy, baby, c'mere.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “Baby, why did ya do that?”  
“I wanted to.”  
“Did I hurt ya? Was it bad?” He sounded terrified even to himself.  
She smiled reassuringly at him. “Daryl, stop. I wanted to taste you. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t the best thing I ever tasted in my life but, it wasn’t traumatizing.” She finished with a giggle.  
“Yer so fuckin' brave, Darlin'.”  
“No. I’m not. I’m in love.”  
“Helluva coincidence. Me too.” He kissed her and held onto her tightly. He had no idea how he lived this long without this amazing feeling he was now filled with, but he knew he could never live without it again.


	14. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces join them and Daryl and Beth reaffirm their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry it's been so long. Good news is that this Saturday at 11pm I will be done with my long work hours and back to normal hours like when I first started this story so hopefully I can write more. Yay! I hope you enjoy!

It was an hour or so later when they finally got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. They ate, then Daryl went out to check the perimeter, and returned inside.  
“Don’t look like anythin's been messed with.” He told Beth.  
“Good. I don’t wanna have to leave here. It feels like home.”  
“I know.” He thought for a minute then continued. Bethy, about what I said, about lookin' for the others.”  
“What about it?”  
“We ain’t gotta if ya don’t wanna.”  
She sighed and dropped into a kitchen chair. “It isn’t that I don’t wanna look for them. But we agreed we wouldn’t leave here unless we had to. I don’t wanna go out there and risk our lives for people who are probably already dead.”  
He eyed her closely, attempting to read her emotions.  
“I know it sounds cold, Daryl, I know. But, I don’t wanna die for nothing. I don’t want _you_  to die for nothing.”  
He walked over and sat down across from her. “It ain’t cold, Beth. I get it. They would too.”  
“I know they would.” She sighed and a stray tear slipped down her face. “If they were alive. They would have found us by now.”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. But either way, it’s yer choice. If ya don’t wanna go, we won’t.”  
“I don’t think we should. We’ve been through enough. We need to enjoy this sense of normal as long as we can.” She wiped her tears away quickly then stood up. “Come on. Help me inventory what we have. See how long until we need to make a run.”  
***  
A few days later, things were still going well. They continued to sleep upstairs in the bedroom together and have their talks up there as well.  
They were happy to share the closeness of the bed but they hadn’t went any further than laying together, fully clothed, since their first time. They discovered they were both okay with that, knowing that when the time was right to do it again they would know it.  
They went on a run to gather the last of what was useful in the small town, which was enough to last them most, if not all, of the winter. They took most of the clothing too so they would have clean things when needed and plenty to keep them warm through winter.  
When they returned home they were unloading the car and talking about filling the car up with gas, finding the next town and getting more supplies, figuring it was better to stockpile while they could. They were getting ready to go inside for boxes to carry things in, when they noticed the front door was open slightly.  
Daryl raised his crossbow as Beth drew her pistol. He protectively moved Beth behind him as they snuck up the stairs and into the house. They could hear low voices now. Daryl counted three. He turned to Beth and held up three fingers to make her aware of what he heard inside.  
Beth nodded and followed him closely as they snuck in through the door.  
“I can’t see them or hear them now.” A male voice spoke from the kitchen.  
“Well they didn’t just disappear.” A female voice replied.  
“Do you think they know we’re here?” Another male voice, but this one seemed younger.  
“I don’t know but we need to get out now while we can.” The first man spoke again.  
They heard footsteps and the kitchen door swung open. Daryl met the man face to face with his bow. It is took a few moments for Daryl to recognize the ragged face before him.  
Beth was the first to speak. “Rick?” She felt tears starting to slip from her eyes as she watched Michonne and Carl slowly come out of the kitchen behind Rick. “Oh my God!” She lunged forward and hugged Carl and Michonne as Daryl hugged Rick.  
“Good t' see ya brotha. Thought we lost everyone.” Daryl spoke to Rick as he shockingly hugged Michonne and Carl as well.  
Rick reached to pull Beth into a hug and she recoiled from him, stepping back. He looked between her and Daryl, searching their faces for answers.  
Daryl lowered his head as Beth stepped forward and hugged Rick. “I’m so happy you’re here.” She told them. “Come on, I’ll make ya something to eat.”  
They went into the kitchen and while Beth cooked and talked with Carl, Daryl and Rick along with Michonne, swapped stories about how they made it out of the prison and their journeys so far. Daryl told them about cleaning out the small town, how much supplies they had and they talked about where they could go to find more.  
When they were all caught up and had eaten, Beth took Michonne and Carl upstairs to get them set up for showers and with clean clothes.  
Rick pulled Daryl aside downstairs. “Daryl, did something happen to Beth?”  
“Whadaya mean?”  
“Earlier when I tried to hug her, she pulled back like I was gonna hurt her.”  
Daryl stared at Rick, unsure of how to respond. Finally he replied, “Dunno why. Maybe ya should ask her.”  
“As long as she's okay, I won’t push it.” Rick patted Daryl on the shoulder as Beth returned downstairs.  
“Shower’s upstairs. I set clothes out for you.” She smiled warmly at Rick. “Glad y'all are back.” Then she disappeared into the back of the house.  
Daryl watched Rick climb the stairs before following her. He found her sitting on the couch crying softly. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. “Bethy. Ya okay?”  
“Yes. No. I don’t even know!” She leaned into his chest and cried harder.  
He held onto her tightly, smoothing her hair, kissing her head and softly shushing her. “Talk t' me, girl.”  
She sat up and sniffled. “I really am glad they’re here. But I wish I knew what happened to the others.”  
“C’mere.” He pulled her close to him again. “I know honey. Me too.” He held her until she stopped crying and was able to compose herself, before tilting her face to him, kissing her softly and ushering her back to the kitchen where he heard the others.  
***  
Later that night after the usual perimeter checks and locking up, Beth and Daryl showed Rick, Michonne, and Carl to the spare rooms upstairs.  
After they had said their goodnights, Daryl and Beth were headed to their room, when they heard Rick clear his throat.  
Daryl turned. “Somethin’ wrong?”  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Rick answered.  
Daryl sighed and told Beth he would be right back. He then followed Rick around the corner of the hall. “What?”  
“What are you doing with her?”  
“Whadaya mean?” Daryl's voice rose slightly in aggravation.  
“You’re sleeping in a room with her. That’s what I mean.”  
“So?”  
“So, she’s just a kid Daryl.”  
“She ain’t no damn kid, Rick!” Daryl growled in his face. “She’s eighteen…. a grown woman!” Daryl was fuming. How dare Rick come in here and talk about her like that. Beth was the most adult woman he had ever met, wise beyond her years.  
“You’re old enough to be her daddy.”  
“Well I ain’t her daddy, so it don’t matter does it?”  
“Daryl, she’s been through enough without you adding to it by playing head games and using her.”  
It felt like Rick had punched the air out of him. Use her? He would never do that to her. Yes, he made a mistake, and he had hurt her. He had paid for that. Still was and always would be. Rick’s accusation was just too much. Daryl drew back and punch him in the mouth, before grabbing his shirt to keep him from falling to the ground. “Ya don’t know a damn thing ‘bout me an' Beth. Don’t ya ever say that t' me again. I love that girl an' I wouldn’t fuckin' trick her or use her.” He dropped Rick to the floor. “Stay the fuck outta it.” He growled as he walked away and returned to the room he shared with Beth.  
“Daryl?” He heard Beth’s voice come from the bathroom, sounding nervous.  
“Yeah, Darlin', it's me.”  
“Okay.”  
He smiled slightly hearing the relief in her voice at knowing it was him. He almost didn’t believe it himself, but he really loved that girl.  
“Everything okay?” she asked coming from the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe they had gotten from the clothing shop.  
“Yeah.” He sighed. “Rick might be sore t’morrow.”  
She frowned. “Why?”  
“He was talkin' ‘bout ya an' callin' ya a kid. Said I was playin' mind games wit' ya an' usin' ya. So I belted 'im in the mouth.” He lowered his head. “Bethy, am I? Trickin' ya somehow?”  
Beth walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Of course not.”  
“I don’t wanna hurt ya ever again.”  
“You aren’t.” she assured.  
“I love ya, Beth.”  
She smiled. “I love you, too.”

 


	15. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small group strives to settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

A week had passed since they had been reunited with some of their family and they were working hard on settling in for winter.   
Rick, Daryl and Carl he further reinforced the fence, windows, and doors. Meanwhile, Beth and Michonne had taken detailed inventory of everything they had, and how long it would last and wrote everything down. After that they made a huge list of anything they would want or need and then they all set out in search of another town, hopefully with a pharmacy as they needed medical supplies just in case, and another vehicle to transport in.   
They were gone for two days and had just returned to their home still perfectly untouched, with two pickups and a car full of supplies and gasoline.   
They had hit the jackpot and found a couple small out of the way towns that no one seemed to have noticed. Almost everything was fully stocked.   
That night they were sitting around the table having dinner when Rick excused himself and said he had something in his bag he had grabbed for them all and that he had almost forgotten it. He was only gone for a few moments before he returned with the item in his hand.   
Beth gasped, eyes wide, and visibly tensed in her seat before leaving the table and running upstairs.   
“What was that about?” Rick asked setting the item on the table.   
It took Daryl a moment to realize why she had become that afraid and left. Then it clicked; Rick had just placed a bottle of the exact same whiskey he had drank, on the table. He felt sick.   
“Put that shit away.” He said quietly and then disappeared up the stairs to seek out Beth.  
He approached the bedroom and softly knocked on the door. “Bethy? Can I come in?” He heard a sniffle followed by a very soft approval. He opened the door and slipped inside.  
She was curled into a little ball on the bed, crying.   
He sat next to her and softly stroked her hair. “Bethy. ‘s okay. I’m not gonna drink, I swear.”  
“But they are.” She was shaking.   
His heart broke for her. She was terrified of being around anyone who was planning on consuming alcohol. He had done so much more damage than he realized. “Beth. Beth, listen t' me. No one's gon' hurt ya. No one. Not me, not Rick….. no one.”  
She watched him closely as she took deep breaths. “Promise?”   
He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I promise.”   
She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him. “Please, make them get rid of it!” She pleaded into his shoulder.   
“Shhh… ‘s okay. I’ll handle it.” He held her tightly. “Let’s go back down. I’ll talk t' Rick.”  
She pulled back, eyes wide. “You can’t tell him! You can’t! Please! I don’t want them to hurt you, Daryl, please!” She launched herself into his arms again.   
He cradled her to him and rocked her. “Shh, shh, shh… Bethy, baby, calm down. I’m not gonna tell him. An' even if I did, they wouldn’t hurt me. Wouldn’t let ‘em. I’mma be here for ya no matter what, Bethy.”  
She continued to cry hysterically into his shoulder. “I need you.”   
“I know. I need ya too.” He stroked her hair. “Let’s go downstairs. C'mon. ‘s okay.” He stood up and took her hand, leading her back down to the kitchen.   
“Everything okay?” Michonne asked them.   
Beth nodded. “Yea. I just wasn’t feeling well.”  
“What’s wrong?”   
“Just a little upset stomach, that’s all. Let’s eat.”  
***  
When everyone had completely their nightly routine and we’re about to go to bed, Rick pulled Beth aside, asking if they could talk.   
“About what?” Beth asked, feeling uncomfortable already.   
“About you…. and Daryl.”  
“Okay. What about us?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, Rick. Why?” She was starting to become agitated, especially after he had accused Daryl of taking advantage of her.   
“I just wanna make sure that you aren’t…doing anything…you don’t wanna do.”   
“If I didn’t wanna do it I wouldn’t. Not that it’s even your business. And how dare you think that of Daryl. He’s a good man.”  
“You’re right.” He held his hands up. “He is a good man. But…. Things happen. Sometimes men say things tha—“   
Beth slapped him in the face. “Nothing. Happened.” She stormed off to the bedroom she shared with Daryl.   
‘Something happened.’ Rick thought to himself, touching his now stinging cheek.   
***  
Beth shut the door and pressed her back to it as tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt always guilty. Yes, she was doing things with Daryl of her own free will now. But that wasn’t how it started. Then again, she had wanted to do things with him for awhile before he hurt her.   
She slid down the door to floor and cried harder. She was so confused. Was Daryl tricking her? No, she had asked for things to be normal, to be what she wanted before the mistakes. She loved him. He loved her. He had made mistakes, but he was certainly no liar.   
Daryl came out of the bathroom and found Beth on the floor. He rushed to her side. “Hey. ‘s wrong, girl?”  
“Daryl. Do you really love me? Or are you just saying it to make amends?”   
He stared at her. Her words shocked him momentarily. He didn’t understand this….Yes he did. ‘Rick.’ He growled internally.   
She stared at him, hoping against all hope that Rick was wrong, and that Daryl truly loved her.   
“Beth. Look at me.” Daryl took a deep breath and steadied his voice, looking into her eyes. “Ya make me feel things. Things I ain’t never felt before. Not for no other woman, hell not even for my own flesh an' blood. Bethany. I love ya. With everythin' I have an' some I didn’t even know I had.”  
Beth smiled a smile brighter than he had ever seen, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. “God, Daryl I love you too. So very, very much.”  
He held onto her so tight he swore he was crushing her. “I know baby.”

 


	16. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this one. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this challenging story. I know it was rough, but I think this was worth it. I'll be back with more stories soon and thank you again for your support!!! Xoxo  
> -S

That night, everyone slept peacefully. More so than they had since the beginning.  
Daryl and Beth made passionate love and for the first time, Beth felt exactly like she used to.  
The next morning sitting around the table, everyone was eating in silence. The tension between Rick, Daryl and Beth could have been cut with a knife. Finally Michonne had enough and spoke up. “What the hell is going on?”  
Everyone stared at her, then looked at each other. Rick was the first to speak. “What do ya mean?”  
She simply glared at him.  
“Okay.” He sighed. “I think something is going on with Beth and Daryl.”  
Daryl scoffed. “No shit.”  
“Daryl.” Beth spoke warningly.  
“I mean something wrong. Beth, no offense but you’re almost 30 years younger than him. I don’t think that’s really right for you. And Daryl, what are you thinking? She’s a kid!”  
“I told ya she ain’t no damn kid!” Daryl spat. “She’s more grown than half the women my age were before this bullshit!”  
“Hold it!” Beth yelled.  
Everyone turned to her, shocked that such a stern command had come from her.  
Beth sighed. “Daryl, I think we should tell them.”  
He looked to her, a mix of shock and something close to panic on his face. “Ya sure?”  
She nodded and turned to the others. “Carl, can you go upstairs and read for awhile?” She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back and headed out of the kitchen. “Rick, what I’m going to say, isn’t something you’re going to like. Michonne either. But I need to say it, and before I do I’m going to make something clear. You will both hold your tempers, and judgement and you will both leave Daryl be. Understand?”  
They looked at each other unsure of what to do, but knowing she wouldn’t go on unless they agreed, they looked back to her and nodded.  
She took a deep breath and reached to take Daryl’s newly outreached hand. “When we got separated from everyone else at the prison, we had a rough time. We had our own ways of dealing with our loses, and we didn’t always agree with each other. We finally started to heal when we found a moonshine shack. We got drunk, we had a huge fight and we burnt it down.”  
Both Rick and Michonne stared, open-mouthed at her last words.  
She took another breath and continued on. “After that we started to bond. We talked a little each day, learning more and more about each other. Then we got here. We holed up the first few days and then went on a run where we found that first town we got everything from.” She paused and Daryl squeezed her hand. She looked to him, silently asking if she should go on.  
“’s okay.”  
She looked back to the others. “I didn’t know how badly Daryl was struggling inside. When we were there, he found a liquor store and took three bottles of whiskey. The kind you had last night. Over the next few days he was sneaking off and drinking more and more. Finally one night he was drunk and… he hit me.” She lowered her head slightly as Daryl visibly shuddered and the others gasped.  
Daryl picked up in her place. “Soon as it happened, I regretted it. I tried t' make sense of it an' figure out why it happened, but I never tried t' make excuses for what I did.”  
She nodded. “It’s true. We talked and although I didn’t forgive it immediately I tried to understand it. The only thing was that…. He didn’t tell me about the whiskey. Not until after the last time.”  
“Last time?” Rick asked.  
“I fucked up.” Daryl had tears pricking his eyes and he wasn’t afraid to let them fall. “Bad.”  
Beth squeezed his hand as tears of her own began to fall. “He… Umm… he got drunk and he uh… he attacked me.”  
“Attacked you? How?!” Rick was starting to feel the rage boil in him, but he had promised Beth he wouldn’t let it out.  
She sniffled. Very quietly, she spoke. “He…he forced me to…” Her voice faltered and she began to cry, not wanting to say the words. She clung to Daryl’s arm.  
He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her before meeting Rick’s eyes. “I raped her.” Tears fell down his face as he held Beth close, rocking her.  
Michonne stared at the sight before her, trying to absorb the words. If Daryl had raped her, why was she sleeping with him now? Why was she clinging to him for comfort?  
Rick glared at Daryl, who was too busy comforting Beth to even notice. “How dare you fucking touch her.” Rick spat at Daryl.  
Beth’s head shot up. “Stop it Rick! He’s paid for what he did. I made him suffer more since it happened than you could by hurting him now. He’s made it up to me, and I chose to work through it with him. I know he made a mistake but I trust him. He’s shown me since then that I can.”  
“Jesus, Beth! He’s got you fucking brainwashed. It’s fucking Stockholm Syndrome. I used to see it in rape victims a lot when I was on the force.”  
“No it isn’t! You weren’t here for it. You have no idea what happened, other than what I’ve told you now! I trust him. I love him, and he loves me!”  
Rick was about to speak when Michonne raised her hand to Rick. She spoke softly, but firm. “Stop. Leave it alone Rick. The old rules and the old situations don’t really apply these days. Beth isn’t hurting or you would see it. Look at her. She’s working through it. And if you look at Daryl, you can see that he suffers every day with the thoughts of what he did and punishes himself enough for everyone. He made one drunken mistake. He wouldn’t do it again because he isn’t that kind of man, Rick and we both know it. Whatever happened, as wrong as it was, is between them. They have moved on. Let it go.”  
Rick looked back to Beth. He watched as she buried her face in Daryl’s chest and he held her close.  
Beth turned her attention back to him. “Rick. If alcohol effects your walking, talking, driving, and thinking… why is it too much to think it effected his actions?”  
“I know it did, Beth. I’m not questioning that.” He sighed. “I just want to be sure that you made your choices to forgive and be with him based on your true wants, and not because you thought you had to.”  
“I know I didn’t have to. But, I was starting to feel things for him before it happened. Before we even lost the prison. I just didn’t tell anyone. After the… mistake… I told him how I had felt and we built that back up and we helped each other to heal. Rick, I have moved on. I have forgiven him. That’s all that matters.”  
Rick nodded. “Okay, Beth. You’re right.” He turned his eyes to Daryl. “But if you ever hurt her again, in any way. I will kill you.”  
Daryl nodded. “Understood.”  
“Good.”  
Beth went upstairs and got Carl. They finished breakfast, none of them speaking.  
***  
A month later, they had made plenty of other runs farther and farther out and stocked up tons of supplies, probably enough to last them over a year.  
They hadn’t seen a single walker anywhere near their home in over two weeks. They hadn’t found many while on any runs either, and the few they did encounter they killed. It seemed they were all moving on from the area.  
Winter was upon them now so they rarely went out unless they had to. They never thought they would see the day again where they could relax and just do nothing, but yet here they were. The houses solar panels made life more normal as well.  
Today was a colder day than some had been, but they were running low on meat so Daryl and Rick were out hunting while Beth, Michonne and Carl stayed inside. The guys were gone a couple hours and when they returned they had a deer, ten squirrels and four rabbits.  
They cleaned the meat and wrapped it, putting it away, and when they were done, Daryl called them all into the living room saying he had something he needed to say that he had already waited too long to say. Everyone sat down as Daryl stood in the middle of the room.  
He cleared his throat and looked to Beth. “Bethy. There’s somethin' I need t' say t' ya. I been wantin' t' say it for a couple weeks, since our last run.”  
She looked confused. “Okay.”  
“I don’t have a way with words Beth. Ya know that. But, I uh… I’m gonna try t' say this right.” He took a deep breath. “Bethy. I love ya. I never thought I could feel that for someone, but ya changed that. Ya brought out a side of me that I didn’t even know I had. Ya had faith in me even when I didn’t deserve it. I love ya so much, an' I know that this ain’t gonna be the same as it woulda been before but…. I can’t imagine ever bein' without ya.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He knelt on one knee in front of her. “Bethany Anne Greene…. Will you marry me?”  
Beth gasped when he opened the box. Inside was a ring with a diamond that was bigger than anything she had ever seen. “Oh my god!” She began to cry and laugh all at once and jumped onto Daryl, sending them both tumbling to the ground laughing as she showered him in kisses.  
“Is that a yes?” He asked, laughing.  
“Yes!!” She let him slide the ring onto her finger before she resumed her loving attack on him.  
The others congratulated them and gave their approval.  
Finally…. Life was back to a semblance of normal. Maybe even more normal than before the change.

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter one. Please let me know what you think. I will get to work on chapter two and have it up soon. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
